A Raven and Beast Boy story
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Just a short story about Raven and Beast Boy. Their hopes, dreams and disappointments. Now back for an encore performance with new chapters. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Friendship.

The breeze blew off of the bay; its briny aroma was strong during the hot afternoon. The seaside was calm and tranquil as the rhythmic action of the waves caressed the shoreline. The shore was lonely, its rocky edge stood in defiance to the mild waves. The only sound, other than the waves themselves, was that of a pair of feet that walked down a well worn path that led to a large, flat rock.

The two feet belonged to a young man of less than average stature. He was now 24 years old and only stood at five feet eight inches. What he lacked in height he more than made up for in physique. It was obvious to anyone that he spent a great deal of time exercising as he had a handsome build. Not a grotesque musculature, his was natural looking which wasn't surprising as he was very much in tune with nature. The truth was he could have been a male model as his facial features complimented the rest of his body. He was beginning to show some early signs of male pattern baldness but that wouldn't be an issue for at least a few years. He did have a few distinguishing features which precluded a career in modeling: he had fangs and pointed ears and was green from head to toe.

Being a model the furthest thing from Beast Boy's mind as he sat down on the rock where over 8 years ago he and Raven first discussed the discovery of his inner alter ego: The Beast.

The Beast had made several appearances over the years, and every single time he had appeared to protect Raven. The Beast had been dormant now for the past two years, and Beast Boy was glad he had stayed away, as the changeling was always unnerved by the leviathan's arrival. He always lost control of himself when the Beast showed up, and even though he knew that the Beast was a subconscious manifestation of his innermost self he still didn't like him.

Still he knew that the Beast would only appear to protect Raven from deadly danger. After failing to protect Raven from Trigon's fire demons the Beast had gone into reclusion and stayed there until that fateful day 7 years ago.

It was when the trans-substantiating creature was tormenting Jump City with its ability to change its atomic structure. Beast Boy had been derelict in his duty to the team as he single mindedly pursued the girl he believed to be Terra, and had all but abandoned the team. Eventually she rejected the green boy, breaking his heart in the process.

He had called in using his communicator, ready to rejoin his team in the battle against the strange opponent. Robin told him they were back at the construction site where they first encountered the creature. As he arrived at the scene he saw that his friends were once again losing the battle against the monster, which changed its nature faster than the Titans could adapt.

As he entered the battle scene he approached Raven who was trying to contain the creature with her dark energy and failing.

"It's about time you showed up!" She snapped at him. "Help me out here!"

He morphed into a wooly mammoth and charged into the creature, sending it flying and it landed on a pile of rebar. Raven swooped in, conjuring a large sphere to capture it with.

The creature recovered faster than Raven had expected, having quickly changed itself into a rebar monster. It swatted Raven away with its steel hands, sending her crashing into a brick wall near Beast Boy who ran to her side, leaving her dazed and momentarily unable to move. The creature picked up a long piece of rebar and holding it like a spear it threw it at Raven, clearly intending to impale her with it.

Beast Boy's eyes widened with horror, realizing what was about to happen. Without thinking he leaped in front of Raven and instantly becoming the Beast he shielded her with his own body, bracing himself for the worst. By this point Raven's vision had returned and she found herself staring straight into the Beast's face. At the same time she heard a sickening thud like sound. The Beast's head fell and it morphed back into Beast Boy's human form which fell to the ground. To her horror she saw the rebar sticking out of his back as a small pool of blood began to form around him.

Her teammates counter attacked the creature and Raven heard the familiar symphony of sonic cannons, star bolts and Robin's martial arts yells as she used her dark energy to carefully remove the rebar from the changeling's back.

"Hang in there green bean." She said in a worried voice as the sparkling blue energy flowed from her hands. The first order of business was to stop the bleeding, after which she would take him to Jump City Memorial Hospital, which was prepared to handle any emergency situations that were beyond both the abilities of the Tower infirmary and her own healing powers.

* * *

Beast Boy gazed over the turquoise colored water. He still remembered the pain of being impaled. He looked down at his hands. He no longer wore gloves, not since he was married. He slipped off his platinum wedding band. It had her name engraved on the inner ring, along with their wedding date. The ring shimmered in the sunlight. As he recalled that battle he knew that day had been a close call.

* * *

The emergency room was in a state of pandemonium. The staff had long prepared for a day like this one, hoping it would never come to pass. But it did, they had a Titan at death's door.

The Trauma center team rushed the gurney with Beast Boy's unconscious form into the operating room. He had a blood packet connected to a catheter as they were trying to stabilize him as much as possible before attempting to repair the damage, which was vast.

The head surgeon, Dr. Eric Fontani, asked Raven to come into the Operating Room with them, saying that her healing powers might be useful. A nurse helped her into some scrubs, which she wore over her leotard, leaving her cape and hood behind with Starfire. Raven and the nurse had to run to catch up with the trauma team who were already in the OR. As they ran in she saw that Beast Boy was lying face down while Dr. Fontani examined his wound with a scope. A couple of nurses were busy cutting away his clothes and had effectively disrobed him. Raven gasped at the sight of his pale body. She couldn't fathom how much blood he had lost.

"It's a miracle he isn't dead already. He owes you his life Raven. He almost bled to death. What caused the wound?" The doctor asked.

"A piece of rebar." Raven replied breathlessly. "Will he be OK?"

"His chances are pretty good. He has some lung damage. The rebar missed his heart by inches. He would have died instantly otherwise."

Two more surgeons entered the operating room, ready to assist Dr. Fontani.

"I think we're ready to start Raven. This is going to take some time, probably several hours. You don't need to stay. We can call you if we need your help."

She shook her head. "That piece of rebar was meant for me, he saved me." She said in trembling voice.

"I understand. If you need to rest, you can use that gurney over there…"

* * *

Beast Boy finally woke up almost a week after the incident. Looking around he could tell that he was in the ICU at a hospital. He was on a ventilator so he couldn't speak as he had a tube shoved in his mouth, not that he had enough strength to utter a single word. He could hear the beeps from the ECG and saw the 12 lead cables that were connected to his skin via electrodes. He then felt the twin catheters inserted into his body, one in his arm for the saline solution IV and the other into his urinary tract, to drain his bladder when needed. It was at this point when he realized how badly he felt and how hard it was to breathe. He coughed, and felt the sharp pain in his chest and he winced, closing his eyes.

That was when he remembered what had happened. The rebar … Raven ... was she ok? He opened his eyes again and saw her and Starfire standing next to the bed, gazing at him with grave concern on their faces. As he blinked at them he saw Starfire smile while Raven stood by impassively, with no expression on her face. Starfire then ran out of the room, probably to tell the others. After she had left Raven bent over his prone figure and gently kissed his forehead.

"Thank you friend." Was all she said to him. He tried to smile, but the tape around his mouth that held the ventilator in place was too tight.

* * *

Garfield remembered that day well. It had been a turning point in the relationship that he and Raven shared. On the surface little had changed and it stayed that way for a few years. She still was distant and aloof and never hesitated to ridicule or make fun of him. But the insults slowly became less biting and the put downs were less mean spirited than in the past. At first he hadn't given it much thought, especially since at first he hadn't given up yet on winning Terra back. Eventually the blond girl finished high school and was accepted at UC San Diego, leaving Jump City for the university in San Diego's tony La Jolla neighborhood.

Her departure and their final chat before she left had left him in a depressed mood. She had told him that he shouldn't expect to ever see her again as she was not planning on returning. His teammates understood what he was going through, but preferred to pretend nothing was happening as they didn't know what to do to help. This was when Raven had surprised him. She would invite him to her room to talk and he found her to be a sympathetic ear.

He had been very grateful at the time, because while their talks didn't make the pain go away, at least he felt that he wasn't alone, that there was someone who cared and understood how he felt. She also opened up to him, sharing her own pains and self doubts. They helped each other get through what might have been an unbearable year.

As he sat on the rocks remembering the past he knew that was the first time he had a real friend. Cyborg was a pal and Terra was merely a crush. Robin and Starfire were buddies. That didn't mean he didn't love them, but he knew that deep down they didn't really know who he was. He didn't know how it happened but Raven had become his first true friend.

He stared at the ocean, pondering the word 'friend'. People spoke of friends and friendship all the time, but he wondered if they really knew the meaning of the word.

* * *

Well, this story is going to be different. As the title so eloquently illustrates, this is a story about Raven and Beast Boy. It will be one of my shorter stories and will try to focus on the dynamics of their friendship and relationship. There won't be much of a plot outside of their journey together. For those who have pointed out that I sometimes stray into OOC land I will do my best to avoid that trap this time around.

Reviews are welcome, but if you don't review I won't be surprised as this isn't going to be a fun or easy story. I have no idea if I'm any good at this genre (whichever one it is, even I'm unsure). If you ask, cajole or even threaten me with physical violence to change the direction of the story I will ignore you. Their journey is cast in stone and this story must be told.


	2. Affection

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Affection.

The wind had picked up and the waves lapping on the shore now had white caps. Beast Boy was now lying on his back, resting on the rock's hard and heated surface. The sun warmed his face as he remembered his nineteenth birthday.

It had been a low key affair, only attended by his four teammates, unlike the year before when the Titans East and most of the honorary Titans had joined him in celebrating his passage into legal adulthood when he turned 18. While that celebration had been a lot of fun he had actually looked forward to the simpler celebration the following year.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up. As he stretched in his bed he noticed that it was 11 AM. IT wasn't really all that late, considering that the Titans had been out late the night before, trying to catch Red-X. They had foiled his attempted jewelry theft, but as always he managed to elude capture and escaped.

As Beast Boy remembered last night's mission he heard a loud thumping on the door.

_So that's why I woke up._

The door slid open and Cyborg charged into the room, and immediately grimaced.

"B! You said you were gonna clean up this dump!"

Beast Boy rolled over in his bed, facing away from the tin man.

"I'm not gonna buy us that Gamestation 720 until you clean up your room man!" He said as he pulled the curtains wide open.

Beast Boy rolled back towards Cyborg, squinting at the now brightly lit room.

"What?"

"Hey don't look at me like that! It's Robin's orders anyway."

"You gotta be kidding!"

"Sorry man. Anyway, why haven't you got up yet?"

The changeling sighed. "Cuz we were out chasing Red-X until 3 AM."

"Have you forgotten already? It's your birthday man!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll celebrate later."

"B! The party's ready to begin, but we don't have a birthday boy."

"Cy!" He replied in an irritated voice. "It's only 11 AM. Why so early?"

"Man! Did you already forget? The Mayor has a banquet for us tonight; you know to celebrate Johnny Rancid's capture. If you want a party, it starts in 15 minutes."

Beast Boy clambered out of his bed, dressed in a pair boxers with tiger stripes on them and a sweaty T-shirt.

"Ok, I'll get dressed."

"Oh no, you're not going like that. You smell like a zoo."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll shower. You're such a nag Cy."

"Hey! If you want to get a birthday kiss from Star, you'd better be clean!"

* * *

Starfire was flitting around the commons room, adjusting the countless decorations she had spent the entire morning putting up. Raven watched her with a blank look on her face.

"Starfire, would you please stop fretting. The decorations are fine, if perhaps over the top. Not that Beast Boy minds that."

"I just wish for everything to be perfect for our friend."

"Starfire, you know that all he wants to do is stuff his face with cake and ice cream."

"Oh Raven, for once you should try to participate in the fun!"

"What do you think I'm doing here? Anyway, birthday parties are pointless. It's not even the day we actually came into existence."

"Yes, Raven." Starfire replied as SHE rolled her eyes. "That would be the day of our conception. We all know. You say the same thing every time we celebrate a birthday."

Starfire sighed.

"Why must you be the kill joy Raven? Beast Boy is your best friend. Is it too much to ask that you be happy for him today?"

Starfire's remark stung and Raven did not reply immediately.

"I'm often happy for him. I just don't see why I have to force myself to be happy on what is clearly a contrived and artificial celebration."

The Princess glared at the sorceress.

"You are truly clueless Raven." And just as she said that Robin entered the common room, carrying the birthday cake that Cyborg had baked the day before and stored in the commercial sized refrigerator they had in the pantry.

"So where's the birthday boy?" He asked as he carefully lowered the 9 layer cake with 3 flavor frosting onto the table.

"Cyborg went to do the rousing." Starfire replied.

Robin grinned. "That should take a while. So what did you ladies get him?"

Starfire giggled. "I went to the Build-A-Bear store at the mall and made a green bear with a Doom Patrol costume."

"That sounds very … cute." Raven commented.

"I got him a gift card to the new vegetarian restaurant that opened on the boardwalk. What did you get him Raven?" Robin asked.

"I got him a book." She replied in her monotone.

"A book?" Robin replied, unable to hide the dismay in his voice. "You got Beast Boy … a book?"

"Yes." Raven replied in a clearly irritated voice. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." Starfire replied. "It's just it seems to be an … unconventional gift for him."

Raven now looked even more irritated.

"So you're saying he's too stupid for books?" she hissed.

"Of course not." Robin replied. "But you know him, books aren't his thing."

"We'll see about that." She replied as the doors slid open and the two missing Titans entered the room.

Raven immediately noticed that Beast Boy's hair was damp.

"So Cyborg made you take a shower?"

The changeling frowned.

"I was going to take one anyway Raven."

"Yeah, like next week." She droned back at him.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and moved towards the goodies table that Starfire and Robin were putting the final touches on.

"Whoa! Cy! You made me your 9 layer cake!"

"Nothing but the best for my favorite buddy!"

The Titans then proceeded through the cliché but most required traditions of a good birthday party. They all donned silly cone shaped hats (except for Raven, who of course refused), they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Beast Boy (Raven did sing along, reluctantly as she insisted she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket). Beast Boy then cut the cake, giving the first piece to Raven, then to Starfire, Robin and Cyborg. He then cut a huge piece for himself.

As Cyborg had promised, Starfire gave Beast Boy a birthday kiss. Unlike in years past, when it consisted of a sisterly peck on the cheek, the princess gave the changeling a luscious and lengthy kiss square on the lips. As she pulled away she saw out of the corner of her eye that Raven was fuming as Cyborg whooped and Robin sulked. Beast Boy looked stunned.

"So I take that was my birthday present, right Star?"

The princess giggled. "Yes, but there are more."

"More kisses?" Robin yelped.

She shook her head with an amused expression on her face.

"No boyfriend Robin. That was the only kiss he will get."

"Well that's a relief." Raven said in a sarcastic voice. "We wouldn't want the boy blunder getting jealous."

Cyborg laughed. "So aren't you going to give him a kiss Raven?"

"I don't do kissing." She replied. "Why don't we get to the presents and get this over with?"

Starfire sighed loudly.

"Yes." She said sarcastically. "Let us be done with this unpleasant event."

Beast Boy just grinned and sat down on the circular couch. Robin handed him an envelope, which the changeling opened. It contained a humorous birthday card and the gift card Robin had told the others about.

Beast Boy thanked him and then took another envelope, this time from Cyborg. It too contained another comical birthday card and as Beast Boy opened it a key fell out. He caught it mid air and immediately recognized it. It was for the T-car.

"No way dude! You mean I can drive the T-Car now?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Yup. I finally trust you with my baby."

As Beast Boy stared at the key Starfire stepped forward and handed him a brightly wrapped box that had a green ribbon and bow wrapped around it. There was also an envelope stuck to it which he pulled off and opened. It contained a sweet and cutesy birthday card. He would have expected nothing less from her. He then tore open the box and pulled the green bear out and laughed.

"It's perfect Star, I love it!" He stood up and hugged her, giving her a peck on the cheek when he released her.

Now all eyes were on Raven. She extended her left hand, which glowed with her dark energy. A nearby closet opened and a large box floated out of it. It was wrapped in green paper with a simple purple bow on it. The gift box floated towards Beast Boy and gently landed on his lap.

He carefully tore the wrapping off the box, which turned out to be a wooden box with a hinged lid, which he flipped open. His eyes grew wide with surprise as he reached inside and removed its contents.

"Rae." He said in a choked up voice. "It's beautiful."

He placed the large book, titled "The Illustrated Zoological Encyclopedia, Volume 1" on his lap and opened it carefully. The thick tome had over 1000 glossy pages, full of text and gorgeous pictures of all sorts of animals. Volume 1 covered 'A' through 'C'. Beast Boy carefully flipped through the pages, mesmerized and only after a few silent minutes did he finally put the book down on the coffee table. He then stood up and walked over to the grey sorceress, throwing his arms around her.

At first she tensed up but then relaxed and wrapped her arms around him as well, rubbing his back while her head rested on his shoulder. She briefly looked up and saw the other 3 staring, all three sporting goofy grins. She gave them one of her signature 4 eyed glares and they all quickly looked away.

Beast Boy released her from his bear hug and cupped her face with his gloved hand. He then drew near and pecked her on the cheek. Somewhere in the distance a light bulb exploded. Raven then surprised everyone and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

It was his best birthday ever. There was nothing like a little affection to make a good day into a great one.

* * *

Beast Boy sat up on the rock and stared out at the ocean. Raven eventually completed the set for him and it still occupied at place of honor in his bookcase. It was certainly one of his most prized possessions.

* * *

And that's chapter 2.

Mail bag is smaller than usual, but hey, it's only the second chapter.

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "****I just like where this is going so far. It is a serious subject and deserves the spotlight."**

_This story has been trying to get out for some time. I hope to not disappoint when I'm done._

**Jose Ramiro Acosta Perez – "Quite nice start"**

_Thanks! I hadn't heard from our MD in Cancun for while. Glad to see you are still around._

**Melvis Monroe – "Looks like you missed, this story takes place in the cartoon universe but its posted in the comic section."**

_Oops! Thanks for the heads up! I have since moved the story to the correct section._

**The Mighty One – "****the plot is great, the settings are magnificent to set the tone, the dialog is key but not the main key to telling a story, and the descriptions are really awe inspiring."**

_Oh my! I'm blushing!_

**Titanfan45 – "I like what I've read so far and I'll bet you do a great job on it even though you seem uncertain."**

_It's always a little scary to venture into unknown territory. Which is why I will never write poetry. Way too scary!_


	3. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Love.

Beast Boy chuckled, remembering that first kiss with Raven. If it hadn't been for Starfire's sloppy, wet "birthday present" Raven's kiss would have been his first. He also knew that Raven had struggled to kiss him that day. In fact she had to spend the entire afternoon meditating before the Mayor's banquet and she still seemed out of sorts that evening.

Truth be told, he had liked Star's kiss better that day. If she kissed like that all the time, well Robin was a lucky bastard. Of course he was now known as Nightwing and Starfire was now Starfire Grayson, Empress at Large of Tamaran and Dick was her prince consort.

_Me?_ He thought to himself. _I'm married to a demoness._

Of course it sounded worse than it was, in a way. In some ways it was as bad as it sounded. That was the funny thing about love. It can make you ignore all sorts of warning signs that normal people (who are not in love) can see from a mile away.

After the birthday and the impromptu kiss Raven withdrew herself from Beast Boy and had virtually no contact with him for almost two months, except during missions. Even their chats ceased, which caused him some distress at first but he recovered from it due to an unexpected event: Terra had returned to Jump City.

Terra had a difficult time at UCSD as she didn't seem to fit in with the student culture there. When some students learned who she really was, things went downhill quickly as she was reviled by just about every clique on campus. A great many of the professors also gave her a bad time, clearly unhappy that a former super villain was sitting in their classrooms. After 4 quarters she decided that she had had enough and transferred to Cal State Jump City, where she would continue working towards her geological engineering degree.

She also missed Beast Boy. She had hoped that she would meet some nice guys at UCSD, but the Fates had other plans for her. The first guy she dated tried to date-rape her, which was a big mistake as Slade had trained her well in unarmed combat. After sending "Phil" to the Emergency Room the word got out and the guys gave her a wide berth.

So early one January morning, as the Titans were sharing a pancake breakfast, the phone rang, which was unusual. When the police needed help they contacted them over a dedicated channel. The only thing the Titans ever seemed to use the phone for was to order takeout pizza. It was an unlisted number and it never rang. Except for today.

Robin answered it, expecting it to be a wrong number. The look of surprise on his face clearly indicated that it was anything but a wrong number. After speaking cryptically into the handset he turned to Beast Boy.

"It's for you." He told the changeling, who picked up the handset.

"Hello?"

He then broke out into a grin.

"Terra!" He shouted and began to chat with her.

Starfire and Cyborg took immediate notice, but Raven remained nonchalant until he hung up.

"Terra's coming back to Jump City." He announced.

"Can't say I blame her." Cyborg interrupted. "San Diego's OK, but Jump City is way better."

"Why is she coming back?" Starfire asked.

"She didn't like UCSD, so she's transferring to Cal State Jump City."

"Isn't that a big step down?" Raven remarked. "UCSD is one of the best public universities in the entire country. CSJC isn't even ranked in the top 200."

Beast Boy shrugged. "She didn't say why she didn't like it."

"Maybe it was too hard for her." Raven deadpanned.

"Whatever." Beast Boy continued. "She's arriving in town next week and will be living in the campus student apartments."

That evening Raven broke her months of isolation and invited Beast Boy to join her for dinner and a movie. She was adamant that it wasn't a date.

* * *

Beast Boy smiled, recalling their non-date date. It was funny to remember how awkward Raven had been that night at dinner. She seemed petrified and didn't know what to say. Beast Boy took the initiative and chatted with her about what she liked the most: books. During their many chats in her room he had focused on the many "normal" books she kept in her bookcase and researched who the authors were. Among them was one who stood out: William Blake. No one understood Blake, which meant that Raven did. So he asked her about Blake and Raven took off, as she was in her element. Before they knew what had happened they had missed the movie as Raven spent the entire evening explaining to Beast Boy how Blake was the greatest English author that no one had heard of, that he was the greatest writer of the Romantic Era and perhaps the most misunderstood. Most of what she was telling him went over his head, but he listened and actually learned a few things. It wasn't until they noticed that the restaurant was empty that they realized it was 10 PM and time to head home.

Once they returned to the Tower she invited him to her room. She seemed incredibly nervous as they entered her dark and foreboding room and the door slid shut. She sat on her bed and he sat next to her. He then lied back, which is what they always did when they chatted before his 19th birthday. This time though she stood up after less than a minute and began to pace nervously around her room.

"Is something wrong Rae?"

"No. Well kind of, but not really." She replied cryptically.

"What is it?"

She turned to face him, biting her lower lip.

"This isn't easy for me to say Garfield."

_Garfield?_

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

She sighed. "Would you consider, you know, I mean, would you …"

She stopped.

"Go ahead Rae. Don't worry, we're best friends. You can ask me anything."

Raven pulled herself together.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" She deadpanned.

* * *

Beast Boy rolled over on the sunny rock, exposing his back to the sun's warmth. He smiled as he recalled that evening when Raven had surprised him, catching him completely off guard.

Of course he said yes, and he grinned as Raven looked relieved, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had been utterly terrified that he would turn her down. But the moment didn't last long, as she was now back in the driver's seat. As he leaned forward to kiss her she pushed him back.

"We need to go over a few rules Gar."

"Gar?" He replied.

"That's what I'm going to call you, since you always call me Rae. And that's the first rule, I can call you whatever I want."

He shrugged. "OK, 'Gar' doesn't sound so bad."

He placed his hands on her waist. She grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away.

"Rule # 2. No groping. I'm not some floozy Gar."

"I never said you were. Does this mean I can't touch you at all?"

"Of course not, but no public displays of affection, understand?"

"Ok." He replied nervously. "So how will I know where the line is drawn?"

"Don't worry. You'll learn."

He cautiously took a step back.

"Don't be silly. You can put your hands on my waist, just … watch it."

Beast Boy stepped forward again and cautiously placed his gloved hands on her waist, just above her hips.

"You don't have to be that careful Gar, and you can take your gloves off when you caress me … respectfully."

Beast Boy sweat dropped. This was the worst case of mixed messages he had ever been on the receiving end of. He pulled his gloves off, tossing them on the bed, and placed his bare hands on Ravens hips.

He liked that.

He then decided to give her that kiss after all, but she stopped him, placing her fingers over his mouth.

"Rule #3. No French kissing. If your tongue wanders into my mouth, you might not get it back. Understand?"

He nodded and proceeded to give her a very chaste kiss while his hands remained glued to her waist and didn't wander anywhere. At first she simply placed her palms on his back while they kissed tenderly. The kisses became deeper. She then surprised him as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. It took all his willpower to not yelp from the surprise. Then he did yelp, as her hands had descended and she began to caress his behind. Something exploded in the room as he pulled away, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I thought you said no Frenching or groping."

"Rule #4, I can grope and French you to my heart's desire. And rule #5, with my permission you may do the same."

Beast Boy looked at her nervously.

"Gar, you now have my permission." She deadpanned. "And don't make wait."

* * *

Beast Boy chuckled, remembering how Raven had played him like a fiddle that day. She did have to meditate for hours after they completed their first and nearly hour long make out session.

What was amazing was how they had been able to keep their romance a secret from the other Titans for over a year. On occasion the others suspected something since the couple continued with their non-date dates and Beast Boy always volunteered to help Raven with shopping errands and such.

It wasn't until a month before Beast Boy's twenty-first birthday that she decided she was comfortable with the others knowing about their formal relationship, which at that point was almost 20 months old. Starfire was ecstatic and almost sang a 400 verse ode to love, that is until Raven and the others stopped her.

And then there was the actual 21st birthday party. Cyborg and Starfire organized it and invited all of the honorary Titans and the Titans East to the big bash. Terra was now a senior at the local college and Starfire invited her as well. All together there were going to be over 100 guests.

When the big day arrived Beast Boy was floored. Cyborg had hired caterers to handle all the food and the bar, since Beast Boy was now old enough to legally drink alcoholic beverages. There was also a DJ and Cyborg had convinced Robin to let him temporarily install a disco ball. Starfire had decorated the common room with balloons and banners proclaiming Beast Boy's 21st birthday.

At 5 PM the guests began to arrive and the party went into full swing. In a "ceremony" contrived by Cyborg Beast Boy had his first legal drink. Robin had always been extremely strict about forbidding underage drinking in the tower, so with much fanfare Cyborg handed Beast Boy a Screwdriver. The green changeling took a deep swig from the glass and then coughed violently, in response to which everyone laughed.

By this point everyone had arrived and Starfire began to scan the room, looking for a violet colored head that had been absent all evening. Raven was nowhere to be found.

"Richard." The princess whispered to her boyfriend. "Have you seen Raven?"

The Boy Wonder shook his head. "No and neither has Cyborg."

"Why isn't she here?" The alien fretted. "She should be here to celebrate with him. They are now officially the boyfriend and girlfriend."

Starfire worked her way through the crowd until she reached Beast Boy who was busy chatting with Hotspot and The Herald. She apologized for interrupting their conversation and grabbing him by the elbow she led him away to a quiet corner.

"Beast Boy, where is your girlfriend?" She asked him.

Terra was standing nearby and overheard Starfire.

"Yeah, where is Raven?" The collegiate geomancer asked.

"She's not coming." He replied, clearly unable to conceal his disappointment. "She said that she had to meditate."

"What?" Terra shrieked. "She's ditching you on your 21st birthday? To meditate?"

Beast Boy sighed. "She said she'd make it up to me."

"I'm sure she will BB. But since she's not here I volunteer to be your date tonight."

The changeling smiled. "Sure Terra, that'd be great. Thanks."

The party continued until the wee hours of the morning. The DJ and the caterers packed in around midnight and the guests slowly began to trickle away, congratulating Beast Boy as they left. Terra stuck to him like glue until Robin called a taxi for her to take her back to her campus apartment. She gave Beast Boy a very deep and passionate kiss before leaving, and promised to call him the next day.

She was the last guest to leave and once she was gone Cyborg told Beast Boy to go hit the sack and not to worry about helping to clean up. Beast Boy thanked his friends and after exchanging hugs with them and another delicious birthday kiss from Starfire he headed off to his room.

Beast Boy punched his code in and his door slid open. He walked into his now very tidy room, which he kept this way at Raven's insistence.

Raven. He was feeling heavy hearted over her absence at his party. He understood that when she needed to meditate that she couldn't put it off. What he was disappointed with was that he couldn't fathom why she needed to meditate since there had been no missions in days and why it had to be during his birthday party. His sensitive ears had overheard many remarks from his fellow Titans, remarks that were supposed to be private. He had not told anyone but he could now partially morph and he had cranked up the sensitivity of his ears to eavesdrop on what the honorary Titans were saying.

Much to his chagrin they were all pleased that Terra was his impromptu date for the party and there were many unkind and unflattering remarks made about Raven. Even though he was upset that she had ditched him it still bothered him to hear the others trash talk his girlfriend. As he began to undress in the dark he wondered what she would tell him the next time he saw her.

Stripped down to his boxers he turned towards his bunk beds. The curtains were open and it was a full moon that night and Luna was glowing brightly, shining on his bunks.

That was when he noticed that there was something on his bottom bunk. He turned to his desk and flipped on a small lamp on it. Its dim light illuminated the lower bed. There was someone asleep in his bed, someone with violet hair.

"Raven?" He asked cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

The sorceress was snuggled up in the bedding, only her head was exposed. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She smiled softly when she saw him.

"I was going to give you your birthday present." She squinted at the clock on the wall. It was almost 2 AM. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing. Just a bunch of stragglers who wouldn't leave. Anyway, you didn't have to get me a present. It was a no presents birthday, remember?"

She nodded. "I know, but I'm your girlfriend. I'll give you a present if I want to."

He chuckled at her remark. "I guess there's no telling you, huh? So, what did you get me?"

Raven threw the blanket back. Beast Boy's jaw almost hit the ground. Raven was as naked as the day she was born.

"Rae." He stammered as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "We can't, I mean not until we get married."

"I accept your marriage proposal. Now get into bed, I'm getting cold."

Stunned, Beast Boy obeyed his new fiancée's command and walked to the bed.

"And lose the boxers." She commanded. He complied and got into bed with her. Using her dark energy she switched the lamp off as he snuggled up with her.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to your party, but I had to prepare for this. This is why I had to meditate all day."

Beast Boy kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Rae, I don't know what to say." He said in a still bewildered voice.

She silenced him with a deep kiss, and then replied.

"Happy Birthday, my love."

* * *

Ooh, this chapter was longer. I hope I didn't bore you. If you want some really heavy reading, try William Blake! He writes both prose and verse. If you saw Blade Runner, there is a scene where Roy Batty misquotes Blake, in the eyeball factory: "fiery the angels fall…."

And now, it's mail bag time:

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "****I look forward to seeing what is to come. My belief is that Beast Boy is looking back on their relationship because something has happened to Raven."**

_Sorry, no spoilers this time!_

**Jose Ramiro Acosta Perez – "Luckily, Raven knows Star is deeply in love with Robin and that her kissing BB is just a sign of deep affection yet not romantic one."**

_But she wasn't happy about it. Did you ever want to ask a girl out, but didn't have the nerve, only to have someone else beat you to her?_

**The Mighty One – "I'm sure if you tried your lot at poetry, you'd probably nail it down really well too"**

_Perish the thought. It ain't gonna happen._

**Titanfan45 – "****For once Raven wasn't the one doing the eye rolls!"**

_I thought it would be fun to turn the tables on her._


	4. Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Preparation

Beast Boy was now walking along the shore line, having tired of sitting and lying around. The ubiquitous bridge stood over the bay in the distance, like a mantle over a fireplace. He nervously fingered the manila envelope in his hands and then chose to ignore it, focusing his attention instead on the nearby training course.

No amount of training could have prepared him for what had happened to him the night of his twenty-first birthday. He was still a virgin when Raven had so generously offered herself to him, and the truth be told he had been rather afraid, since at the time he had no idea of what he was doing.

It didn't matter in the end, because the experience had been mind blowing. It wasn't until later that he learned that he and Raven were a perfect match for each other in the bedroom. Between his animal instincts and Raven's non human heritage they were perhaps the most unusual pair of lovers in the world. But as the saying goes: you can't argue with success.

Beast Boy continued his stroll, as he recalled the morning after.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up slowly, stretching as he always did in the morning. For a moment he thought it had all been a dream, but that was quickly dispelled as he felt her warm skin pressed against his. They were both facing the wall the bunk beds were up against. He sniffed her aroma, a combination of her sweat and the lavender perfume she always wore. He suddenly felt very aroused and was more than ready for an encore of the previous night's encounter. But he also knew that now wasn't the time. He could tell from the brightness in his room that it was almost noon and they would soon have to get up.

He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the nape of her neck. She moaned softly and stirred but did not wake up. He sighed happily as he continued to hold her. Finally, after a few minutes she woke up and rolled over to face him. He thought she had never looked so peaceful and full of bliss.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning." She purred back.

He caressed her face and they exchanged tender kisses.

"We've had our honeymoon. So when do we get married?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know, why? Are you in a hurry?"

"Well yeah. I'd like to sleep with you every night Rae." He said with a grin.

Raven's expression changed. She looked apprehensive.

"About that Gar, well I have some bad news." She hesitated.

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide with worry.

"What do you mean Rae? You don't want to marry me?"

Raven gasped.

"Oh Gar, of course I want to marry you."

"Well what is it then?"

She looked apprehensive again.

"Gar, were going to have to … ration … our love making."

Beast Boy looked confused.

"Ration? But why?"

She caressed his face before explaining.

"Gar, I had to meditate for ten whole hours yesterday to prepare for last night. And after we were done and you fell asleep I got up and meditated more until 8 AM. And even then I still need to mediate some more. A lot more."

Beast Boy nodded his head, understanding what she said.

"Gar, I don't think I can handle this more than once a week. Maybe not even that often."

The news hit him like a bucket of ice water. And to think he was ready for an encore performance. She saw the disappointment in his face.

"Gar, it's not like we can't sleep together and cuddle and kiss, but I'm afraid that sex will be an infrequent event for us. I'm so sorry."

He drew her close and squeezed her tight.

"It's OK Rae. We'll be fine."

"Thanks." She replied, the relief was clear in her voice. "But there's also another reason."

"Another reason?"

Raven nodded as she sat up, holding a sheet up to cover herself.

"Let me see your hand."

Beast Boy gave her his left hand. She flipped it over so it his palm was facing up.

"Close your eyes and think about last night Gar, think about what you liked the best about it."

He closed his eyes and was soon grinning.

"Ok."She commanded him. "Open your eyes and look at your hand."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and shrieked. Black flames were dancing on his palm.

"Breathe deeply and relax Gar. It will go away."

He did as she told him and within 30 seconds the black flames were gone.

"W-what was that Rae?" He stammered. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was your black energy."

"It was Gar. Every time we mate you'll absorb some of my dark energy. It will wear off after a few days but if we mate too often it will build up in your body. Too much of it could harm you, even kill you."

The changeling looked visibly disturbed at the news.

"Couldn't I learn to meditate like you do to control it?"

She shook her head. "No, your cellular structure can't handle it. It would slowly destroy your body."

Beast Boy looked thoughtful as he sat on the bed.

"I guess we'll just have to make the best of it when we can. And don't worry Rae, it's no big deal. I want to marry you because I love you, not because of lust."

She turned and hugged him.

"Thank you my love. I promise I'll make those waits more than worthwhile."

The engaged couple remained in silent embrace for a few minutes, until they were interrupted by a loud pounding on the door.

"Are you awake grass stain!? You promised to play Grand Theft Auto: Jump City edition with me. Can you hear me? I'm coming in to make sure you're up. It's almost 12 noon!"

Raven released Beast Boy from her hug. She gave him a quick kiss.

"I have to go! Please don't tell anyone."

And without another word she phased into the bed and disappeared.

Beast Boy looked at the door.

"Just a sec, I'm coming."

He hopped out of his bed, picked up his boxers and slipped them on before heading to the door, which he opened revealing a very impatient looking Cyborg, who barged into his room.

"How can you sleep so much man? And don't give me any crap about your animal DN…"

The tin man stopped talking as he saw something that shouldn't have been in the changeling's room. While it might have escaped most people's notice, he saw it immediately. It was Raven's cape, leotard, panties and bra folded over the back of the chair next to Beast Boy's desk. Her blue boots were on the floor next to it. The bionic lad grinned from ear to ear as he then looked at the lower bunk bed. His infrared eye could detect that there had been two bodies in it just a moment ago. He turned back to face the changeling.

"BB, you sly green dog you …"

Beast Boy looked mortified.

"Cy, it's not what you think …"

Cyborg laughed. "BB slept with Raven!" he sang in a mocking sing song voice.

"Cy! Listen to me!"

But Cyborg wasn't listening.

"C'mon man. So how was it? Spill the beans! It was your first time, right?"

"CYBORG! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Cyborg backed away from Beast Boy. "Yo man, chill out. I'm just teasin' ya."

"It's nothing to joke about Cy. Raven and I are getting married."

Cyborg's expression changed instantly to one of total shock and surprise. "Wa-wa-whaaatt?" He replied.

"You heard me tin man. We're getting married."

Cyborg looked dumfounded and said nothing.

"And don't you dare tell anyone, understand? If you do I'm not responsible for whatever Raven does to you. And believe me, it will be bad."

Cyborg nodded. "It's cool man. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. We'll announce it soon. I promise."

Cyborg chuckled.

"Congratulations grass stain. I'm sure you guys will be happy together."

* * *

It was now 4 weeks later and 2 weeks since Raven agreed to announce their news to the team. Starfire had already taken it upon herself to organize the wedding, which would be happening in us 6 more weeks. She had already:

Mailed the invitations.

Hired the caterers and selected the menu.

Rented the tables and chairs.

Ordered the flowers, including corsages.

Hired a live band and a DJ.

Located a judge who would perform the ceremony at the Tower.

Made reservations and prepaid for their honeymoon, a week in Cozumel, Mexico.

Hired a limo.

Rented tuxes for Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy.

Ordered a new dress for herself.

Rented an organ, hired an organist and selected the music for the ceremony.

Ordered the cake.

She had pretty much taken care of everything, except for one last thing, and she needed Raven to help her with that. She asked Raven to dress in her civvies and to be ready at 10 AM the next morning. As requested she was ready at the requested time and the two female Titans headed down to the garage. Starfire and Raven were both dressed in blue jeans and T-Shirts. There would be no flying today.

Raven was bug eyed as Starfire drove the T-Car into the Bridal Superstore Warehouse parking lot. The store was huge and imposing, at least as large as a Super Wal-Mart.

"Starfire, are you sure we want to go in there? Can't we just order the dress from a catalog?" She asked apprehensively as she got out of the car.

The princess smiled. "Raven, there is much more to this than just a dress. We must find the right one for you of course, but there are also shoes, and other many accessories to be purchased.

Raven sighed and followed Starfire into the store. She gasped as she entered. Nearly half the store was row after row of wedding dresses, in what appeared to be an infinite variety of gowns.

"Starfire! It's going to take forever to examine all of these dresses."

The Tamaranian came prepared. She had a binder under her arm with the designs she had pre-selected for Raven to try out.

"I am prepared friend." She said as she took Raven's hand and began to lead her down one of the many aisles in the superstore. Raven kept looking left and right at the countless styles of wedding dresses. She was completely overwhelmed. Starfire stopped suddenly and began to rummage through one of the racks, eventually removing a dress from it. She turned and held it up to Raven.

"Hmm … no … I do not think so." Starfire commented to herself.

"Uh … don't I get a say in this?" Raven asked in her monotone.

Starfire looked up to Raven's face.

"You will not like it, trust me friend."

Raven snatched the dress from Starfire and found a mirror. She held the dress in front of her and looked at the mirror.

"Ugh. You're right. It's horrid." She said as she handed the dress back to Starfire.

The Princess gave her an "I told you so" look and placed the dress back on t he rack. She then opened her binder and flipped to the next page. Without even looking up she took off running, followed by Raven, who was already getting exasperated.

Four hours had elapsed and they still had met with no success. Starfire once again pulled a dress off the rack and held it up to Raven.

"Starfire, let's just forget about this. I shouldn't even wear a wedding gown."

Starfire hung the dress back on the rack.

"What are you talking about Raven? Why should you not?"

Raven looked around to make sure they had some privacy. It was a midweek afternoon and the store was nearly empty.

"One: I'm a demon. Two: I've been sleeping with Gar for a month now. I'm hardly white and pure, if you know what I mean."

Starfire rolled her eyes."It does not matter Raven. The dress is a tradition. Plus it will make you look radiant and beautiful on your wedding. Beast Boy will be most appreciative."

Without another word Starfire took off for another aisle, followed by a clearly frustrated Raven, who crossed her arms as Starfire once again rummaged through the next rack, pulling out yet another dress and holding it up to Raven.

"I think we have found the right dress!" She announced triumphantly.

Raven took the dress and held it up as she looked in the mirror. A small smile appeared on her face.

"I think you're right Starfire. Now where are the fitting rooms?"

* * *

No mail bag today.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Commitment

Beast Boy was now standing in front of the training course control console. He ran his ungloved hand over it, caressing it, as if drawing memories out of its circuits. Raven had always been the Titan who was least challenged by the ever changing obstacle course, while it had given him the most grief over the years.

He punched in his personal code on the console's security pad after which the console's lid flipped open, revealing its 747 cockpit of buttons, dials and displays. In the middle of the console were 6 large buttons, which invoked each Titan's preset obstacle course settings. They were labeled in alphabetical order: Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, Starfire and Terra.

Terra had returned to the Titans after completing her degree. She hadn't been well received at Cal State Jump City because of her past but she toughed it out while there and finished her geological engineering degree, graduating with honors, which had impressed Robin. She had begun to hang out at the Tower during her final semester and had cautiously approached Robin about the possibility of returning to the team. She explained to him that all of her on campus job interviews had ended in disaster when the interviewers realized who so really was. They all told her the same thing: 'we do not hire former felons'. It didn't matter the she had never been convicted of a crime; to them she was simply Slade's apprentice, end of story.

Robin thought about it for a few months and after consulting with the others he made his decision. Two months after the wedding he called Terra in for an appointment. In a simple ceremony in the common room he welcomed her back to the team and gave her one of the newly redesigned Titan communicators. She thanked everyone for the second chance and promised to not let them down. And so far she hadn't. She had become an exemplary member of the team.

Beast Boy's mind drifted back to the wedding day…

* * *

The day had not started out well. The original plan was for the wedding to be held on the Tower's roof top but as luck would have it there was a fierce Pacific storm system that had parked over Jump City and stayed there, forcing them to move the ceremony indoors.

There were only two rooms large enough in the Tower to hold all the guests. The common room was already reserved for the reception so Cyborg had to empty the hangar and clean it in just a few hours. Fortunately the guests all chipped in afterward and helped set up the hangar for the ceremony.

But that wasn't the only thing going wrong that morning. While Starfire helped Raven prepare for the big day the Sorceress was beginning to dread the ceremony. As she sat in a chair while the Princess styled her hair (don't ask me what Starfire did with Raven's A-line, I have no idea!) Raven could feel the jumble of emotions from the nearly two hundred guests who were already waiting in the hangar.

Raven had always known that she was the least favorite of the Titans, if she could even be called that. When fan mail arrived she was lucky to receive a handful of letters while the others always received huge piles which typically included marriage proposals from adoring fans. The only proposals Raven ever received in her 2-3 monthly letters were of the indecent sort.

But what did hurt Raven the most was her lack of popularity among the honorary Titans and other super heroes. As she felt the cocktail of emotions seep out of the hangar the empath could feel their overall hostility towards her and their overall disapproval.

She knew that she had the support of the original Titans and the Titans East. Even Terra had congratulated her when they announced their brief engagement and she felt reasonably confident that the geomancer was sincere.

Nevertheless she was feeling a sense of dread when she thought of entering the hangar. She felt like running away and the only thing that stopped her was her knowing how devastated and hurt he would be if she left him standing at the altar.

"You are ready Raven!" Starfire cheered. "You are a most radiant bride!"

Raven stood up and walked to the mirror. Starfire was right, she looked beautiful. The only problem was that her face wasn't with the program.

"You have the butterflies in the stomach, correct?" Her friend smiled.

Raven nodded silently.

"Do not worry friend. Your true love awaits you. It will be a glorious day." Starfire comforted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Now go and claim him as yours!"

Raven nodded again. The princess was right. This day belonged to her and Gar.

"I'm ready." She told her friend, after which they stepped out into the hallway. Robin was waiting there for them as Raven had asked him to "give her away". She certainly wasn't going to have Trigon do that. Robin was dressed in a tuxedo but was still wearing his mask.

"Sorry Raven, but only you Star, Cyborg and Beast Boy know my secret identity."

Raven smiled. "Well, we can't let you steal the show today, can we?"

Robin hugged her gently and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Is my little sister ready to get married?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

They were now standing in front of the hangar doors. Robin hooked his arm around hers and nodded at Starfire, who entered first.

"I'll take that as a yes." He replied to the sorceress as they heard a bridal procession begin to play on the organ. Raven wasn't familiar with that particular piece of music but thought it was tasteful and elegant, much better than the stereotypical "here comes the bride" tune that was associated with weddings.

Robin looked at her and smiled. "Titans Go!" He said in a mock command voice. Raven returned his smile and together they entered the hangar.

Raven felt a tsunami of emotions pour over her and had to summon all of her will power to keep them from overwhelming her. The feeling of disapproval was present and there was even a little dismay to be felt. There was no doubt in her mind, most of them were wondering what Beast Boy was thinking of, taking a demon as his spouse. Sometimes she herself wondered what he was thinking.

As they began to walk up the aisle in the improvised chapel she tensed up as all eyes were on her. She saw that most were smiling, some genuinely but most were forced, being polite, no doubt for Beast Boy's sake. The aisle felt like a gauntlet and for a moment she wasn't sure she could make it all the way through. That is until she looked to the end of the aisle. There he was, smiling, radiating pure joy; his eyes were fixed on her. Starfire and Cyborg were standing next to him.

Raven no longer saw the guests as they simply disappeared in her mind. All she saw was Gar and acknowledged him with a huge smile. Before she knew it she was standing next to him. She looked down at the front row and saw the Titans East and a few of the closer honorary Titans as well, all smiling. She had to bite her lip to no break out laughing at Gnark, who was clearly out of his element wearing a suit and tie. Kole elbowed him, admonishing him to sit still. And next to them was Terra, who was beaming at the bride and groom.

She turned to face him. "I love you." she whispered, knowing his sensitive ears would hear her. He winked at her, acknowledging her declaration.

The judge stepped forward. She was dressed in a simple black gown and began the ceremony, which was brief as Raven had requested. The judge said a few words of welcome to the guests and gave a brief speech on the history of marriage throughout the ages. Then without further ado they went straight to the vows.

Raven was in a daze as they first placed the wedding bands on each other's fingers. Beast Boy recited his vow first. Then the judge turned to Raven.

"Raven Rachael Roth, will you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, will you forsake all others for him, will you stand by him in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, until death do you part?"

"I will." She replied breathlessly.

"Then by the authority vested in me by the state of California I pronounce you husband and wife." She then turned to the assembly. "I present to you Garfield and Raven Logan."

The entire assembly stood up and applauded as Raven and Beast Boy turned to each other and shared a passionate kiss.

"We did it." She whispered in his ear.

"I never had a doubt, Mrs. Logan." He whispered back.

* * *

Beast Boy closed the lid on the console, making sure it sealed and locked. He picked up the manila folder, which had arrived via express courier earlier that morning and tucked it under his arm as he resumed his walk around the island, occasionally glancing at the sky.

The reception had been pleasant as there was plenty of good cheer and merry making. Raven was in the spirit that day and had done her share of dancing with Robin, Cyborg, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Red Star, a few others and of course with her brand new husband.

They had requested no gifts for the wedding, as they had no need for Lenox china, fancy silver and crystal ware, and they definitely had no need for kitchen appliances of any sort. He recalled the surprise they both shared when at the end of the reception, after most of the guests had left, Starfire presented to them a basket full of cash that everyone had chipped into. She told them that she had already counted it and it was a total of $23,475. They ended up taking a couple thousand with them on their honeymoon, which they enjoyed thoroughly as they relaxed in the tropical paradise for the following week. Since it was an all expense paid trip they spent very little of the $2000 and wound up donating what was left at the end to a local orphanage in Cozumel before returning home.

The wedding day and the year that followed it had been the best 12 months of his life.

Unfortunately the following year was not as good.

* * *

OK, since I short changed you with a short chapter I'll do mail bag today.

**Novus Ordo Seclorum – "****Yet another solid chapter! … Star and Raven dress shopping? Now that is priceless!"**

_Thanks! You definitely are my #1 fan (sorry Rosalind, you've fallen behind on the reviews!). I just figured that Raven would have been content to get married in her cape and leotard. Of course Starfire would have none of that!_

**Titanfan45 – "That was a great "Guy" moment when Cyborg came into Beast Boy's room and saw Raven's clothing there."**

_That was my favorite moment in the chapter._

**The Might One – "I can feel that Terra won't be too happy to see Beast Boy and Raven getting married."**

_She seems cool with it … so far._

**Raven's Favorite Emotion – "I just LOVED how assertive Raven was, that was fantastic."**

_Welcome, new reviewer! I really did like the "5 rules" section of chapter 3._

**Rosalind2013 – "Well, this is AWESOME so far! And I've only read the first chapter...Aw..."**

_And you still haven't read the other ones yet! I don't know if I should take this personally or not! (j/k)_


	6. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Tragedy

Beast Boy sighed as he recalled his and Raven's first year together. It couldn't be described as carefree, as they remained members of the Titans and were still Jump City guardians and protectors. The year had been challenging in that regard as The Joker had tried to set up shop in Jump City that year. Defeating him had been a harrowing experience and even taught them to appreciate Slade. In the end they defeated and captured the insane clown and his henchwoman Harley Quinn. Starfire had been seriously injured in the final showdown. It was the first time the Tamaranian required hospitalization for her nearly fatal injuries and the incident had unnerved the Titans, especially Robin who almost came unglued at what for a moment he thought was the sight of his beloved's lifeless body.

Still, amid the chaos and danger they faced that year Raven and Beast Boy found time to be blissful together. As Raven had predicated sexual intimacy had been an infrequent event for them but after a few months she was better able to rein in her out of control emotions after a night of passion and they became slightly more common, but not enough to endanger Beast Boy with the residual dark energy.

What was unexpected for them was Raven becoming more comfortable with public displays of affection. Holding hands and exchanging a kiss in public became commonplace for the Logans. After a few months it was not unusual for one of the other four Titans to enter the common room and find them on the semi circular couch with Raven sitting on Beast Boy's lap, having a prolonged kissing and petting session.

Later in the year the crime scene settled down a bit and Robin finally popped the question to a fully healed Starfire, who eagerly accepted while the other four Titans murmured 'it's about time.'

Terra remained focused as a laser on rebuilding her reputation as a superhero. She had been instrumental in defeating the Joker who was unfamiliar with the blond geomancer and her super abilities. In the end she captured The Joker and Harley with an impromptu avalanche which she triggered.

Beast Boy recalled how happy they had been during their first year of marriage and at the same time he remembered the unexpected event that changed the course of events for him and Raven.

* * *

It had been a perfectly ordinary day. Ordinary if you were a Titan that is.

It had started out with yet another robbery by Dr. Light. As they headed out on the mission Beast Boy complained about why they even bothered, as the villain always seemed to get released from prison after only a few months. Nevertheless they soon found themselves face to face with the "sad little man" as Raven called him.

This time he thought he was ready for them as he had a new weapon in his arsenal: photonic resonators. Unfortunately for him the new weapon wasn't all that exceptional and the Titans we easily able to avoid its deadly effects, except for Raven. She had raised her shields to protect herself from the reverberating pulses of energy, but for some reason they failed her and the blast knocked her out. Starfire flew to her side to assist her while Beast Boy, in a fit of rage, viciously engaged the Pharaoh of Photons, injuring him enough for the villain to require a trip to the hospital.

Raven did not regain consciousness at the scene of the battle and was taken to the Tower's infirmary, where after an hour in her healing trance she was as good as new, much to her husband's relief as well as the rest of the Titan's.

When Robin asked her what had happened she said she wasn't sure, but that she had felt weak and that her shields seemed to lack their usual strength. She said that she felt as if there had been a minor drain on her dark energy itself. Cyborg suggested that she take a few days off to rest and Robin agreed.

Raven seemed to be fine the next few days and Robin ordered that she have Cyborg give her a quick check up before she returned to active duty. Beast Boy was napping while she left for her check up and slept peacefully until she returned. She nudged him awake upon her arrival and after seeing it was her he scooted over on the bed, patting the space next to him, inviting her to join him.

"Not now Gar." She replied. "Are you fully awake, because Cyborg found out why I'm not at full strength?"

Her words immediately caught the changeling's attention and he sat up, wide awake.

"You aren't sick Raven, are you?" He asked in a worried tone.

Raven smiled and shook her head.

"No Gar, I'm not sick."

The changeling released a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief. So what did he find?"

Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and gave him a tender kiss.

"I'm pregnant Gar."

* * *

The news spread through the Tower as well as to Titans East like wildfire. Robin immediately suspended Raven from active duty and called for a general meeting between the two groups to discuss how to handle the new situation.

The Titans East arrived in their version of the T-Ship the next day and the first order of the day was to congratulate the Logans on their good news. Speedy swore that he thought Raven even had a little color in her normally gray skin, but Bumblebee told him he was seeing things.

Also, without being invited, several of the honorary female Titans showed up to visit Raven. Jinx arrived first with Kid Flash in tow, followed by Kole, Argent, Pantha and others. Starfire, ever exuberant about matters like this one, took it upon herself to organize an impromptu baby shower and Robin had to postpone the meeting for later that evening. Starfire's organizational skills could be amazing at times. She had somehow found time to get a cake and decorate, as well as purchase multiple gifts for Raven and baby at the mall. As the lady Titans had commandeered the common room for the shower Robin decided that it would be best for the men to get out of the way and they all headed to the ubiquitous wedge shaped pizzeria they all favored, where they remained for a few hours, talking with Beast Boy, asking him how he felt about his upcoming fatherhood. He surprised them all by being very upbeat about the whole situation. None of the other male Titans could even began to imagine themselves as being fathers, even though Robin had the sinking feeling that his childless days were numbered.

Eventually the baby shower was over and the men turned to the Tower. Thankfully the local supervillains had been inactive and there had been no interruptions that day. Later that evening the Titans had their confab in the common room. Robin stood up an opened the meeting.

"Welcome everyone, including Titans East and all honorary Titans who are present. As you all know we are facing a unique situation in the extended Titan family. For the first time ever one of our sisters is pregnant and we do not have guidelines for handling this situation. My goal for this meeting is for us to come up with such guidelines. Raven might be the first Titan to become pregnant, but I doubt she will be the last. So as we begin I would like to ask Raven for her thoughts on the matter. Raven?"

Raven cleared her throat before speaking.

"Thank you Robin. I have mixed feelings about this. I've been a member of this team for over 6 years now and I'm not afraid of facing danger in my current state. It is true that my condition has weakened me slightly, but that doesn't mean that I've become an invalid or even ineffective. I don't see any reason why I couldn't continue being active, at least in the early months of my pregnancy."

The other women present nodded their heads in agreement as they murmured to each other.

"However there is another matter to consider, which is the safety of our unborn child." She added as she took Beast Boy's hand and squeezed it.

Robin interrupted. "So which is more important Raven?"

"Gar and I discussed this in length last night, and together we came to the conclusion that our child's safety comes first. So I will be requesting immediate maternity leave."

"You got it Raven. So it sounds to me that you are recommending that there not be a policy that forces pregnant female Titans to take a leave of absence. What do the other ladies think?" Robin added.

Starfire spoke up first.

"On Tamaran we do not relieve our female warriors of their duties until they are in their third trimester of pregnancy."

"That seems kind of late if you ask me." Kole interrupted.

"I agree." Bumblebee added. "I think that by the second trimester that maternity leave should begin."

The women present suddenly all began to discuss the matter between each other and after a few minutes they reached a consensus. Terra stood up.

"We've decided that a female Titan can't be forced into maternity leave until her fifth month of pregnancy."

Cyborg cleared his throat. "That might work for Tamaranians, but human Titans are placing their unborn children at great risk by doing so. Truth be told even in the first month of pregnancy your risk of miscarriage will be very high." He tapped on the portable computer in his arm. "As high as 80% in some cases."

"That's our risk to take!" Argent shouted.

"Maybe." Beast Boy added. "But what about us dads? Don't we get a say?"

"That's between you and your wife." Bumblebee snapped.

"Calm down everyone." Robin said in a soothing voice. "This isn't about power or control in a relationship."

He looked at Raven. "What do you think?"

Raven looked pensive before answering. "It isn't clear cut Robin. In my case I feel that Gar should have a say, but that's because of how we see our marriage. We are equal partners and we also believe that under certain circumstances we both have veto rights over each other. But not everyone's situation is the same. What if the father is only a boyfriend? Should he have the same rights as a man who has pledged himself for life to his mate?"

I see your point." Robin replied. "So it sounds like you're saying that a married couple should decide together, but how they come to that decision is up to them?"

"But what if they can't agree?" Jinx asked. "In that case I say the woman decides."

Robin rubbed his forehead. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Oh Rob." Cyborg interrupted, still tapping on the keyboard in his arm. "The probability of a miscarriage goes to 99.9% by the time the second trimester begins."

Robin's eyes open wide in surprise.

"I don't like those odds. OK, does anyone object to mandatory maternity leave by the beginning of the second trimester?"

Starfire raised her hand.

"With an exception for Tamaranians, in which case it would be the third trimester?" He added.

Starfire lowered her hand.

"OK, here is what I propose: for the first trimester there will be an advisory that highly recommends that a pregnant Titan take an immediate leave of absence. From the second trimester it becomes mandatory, except for Tamaranians, who would be mandated by the third trimester. This rule would only be binding on Titans serving in one of the Towers; honorary Titans would be exempt, unless they are temporarily assigned to a Tower."

"Let's vote." Raven said.

"OK" Robin replied. "All in favor?"

All hands, except for Argent's were raised.

"All against?"

No hands were raised.

"The ayes have it. With one abstention."

"I got it recorded Robin." Cyborg remarked.

Robin sighed. "I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now, do we have any volunteers to backfill for Raven?"

Argent raised her hand.

"I'll do it mate. I've always wondered what it's like to live in the Tower."

"Thanks Argent, welcome aboard. Cyborg, can you prepare a room for her?"

The tin man nodded. "It's already done."

"OK everyone thanks for coming. We'll all be going out to dinner to celebrate Raven and Beast Boy's happy news in two hours, and I'm buying."

As the crowd in the meeting began to disperse Robin approached Starfire, who smiled as he approached. He placed a hand on her elbow and led her to his office, after which he closed the door.

"Star, are you serious about fighting battles when you would be almost 6 months pregnant?" He asked, the tone of concern was clearly present in his voice.

"You are concerned my betrothed, yes?"

He nodded silently.

"Do not worry my beloved. When the time comes we will decide together when is the right time for me to take the maternity leave."

Robin hugged his fiancée. "I'm sorry Star. I know I can always trust you."

"As do I." She replied.

* * *

In the end Argent had volunteered to backfill for Raven for at least for the first 5 months. Things had gone smoothly as there had been few missions and they had been against lightweights like Mad Mod and the remnant of if the Hive-5. It was during one such mission when tragedy hit.

It had been an ordinary day when Control Freak robbed a bank. The six Titans headed out as usual while Raven stayed behind to monitor and coordinate the mission on the operations console. She still wasn't beginning to show yet, but had already displayed other classis symptoms of pregnancy, including morning sickness.

The mission was uneventful and the Titans soon had Control Freak in custody. While Robin wrapped things up with the police after they arrived to take the uber-geek into custody Beast Boy chatted with his wife over the communicator. He smiled as he saw her face appeared on the hand held's new high resolution display.

"It looks like Robin's done with the cops. We're going out for pizza now, I'll come get you."

"It's OK; I'll meet you guys there. I can still fly after a…"

Raven stopped midsentence, bending over and clutching her midsection. Beast Boy panicked as he watched her over the communicator.

"Rae, what's the matter!?" Beast Boy shrieked, drawing the other's attention as they ran towards him.

"I don't know." She struggled to speak. "My midsection hurts."

"The baby." Starfire murmured. "I will rush to the tower to assist Raven." She said as she took off at near supersonic speed.

Beast Boy morphed into a pterosaur and scooped up Cyborg while Argent grabbed Robin and took off flying with Terra close behind on a small boulder.

* * *

The mood in the infirmary was somber as Raven floated on the bed, in one of her healing trances. Cyborg had already pronounced that she would be fine, which was a relief for everyone. Nevertheless the bad news hovered over everyone like a dark cloud: Raven had suffered a miscarriage and the baby had perished. Beast Boy was sitting in a corner, devastated and had been weeping as Starfire and Terra tried to console him.

Cyborg had taken a tissue sample from the fetus, and had been trying to discover what had happened. After examining the tissue for over an hour he shut off his electron microscope. He quietly approached Beast Boy, who looked up at him.

"What happened Cy? Why did our baby die?" He asked, his voice trembling.

Cyborg looked away.

"I've got some bad news BB."

"What? I thought you said Raven would be OK?"

"She'll be fine, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Terra asked.

"BB, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but you and Raven, you guys can't have a baby."

"No!" Beast Boy gasped. "Why Cyborg, what's wrong?"

"It's Raven's dark energy. The baby inherited it from her, the way a baby inherits her mother's immune system, but her body just couldn't handle it since she was only one quarter demon."

Beast Boy began to weep again. He struggled to regain his composure.

"Did you just say she?"

"Yes BB. Your baby was still only a few inches tall, but she was a girl." Cyborg reached out to his friend and hugged him as Beast Boy resumed weeping.

Starfire also began to weep and was consoled by Robin.

"This is most inglorious Robin. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to our family."

"I know Star, I know." He replied between sniffles. "Poor Beast Boy, he still has to tell Raven when she wakes up."

* * *

No mail bag today. But thanks for reading and your reviews. There are still a few more chapters before I wrap this story up. I hope I didn't make you feel too sad.


	7. Collapse

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Collapse

Beast Boy stopped his walk to stare at the city's skyline, a skyline that the Titans had been protecting for years now. Sometimes he wondered if the city's citizens ever stopped to think that superheroes had personal lives too and that just like any ordinary person their personal lives had their share of triumphs and failures. He stopped and kicked a stone into the bay. He recognized the spot where he was. It's where he first skipped stones with Terra.

Yes, his life was rife with failures, painful failures.

He remembered telling Raven the bad news after she woke up from her healing trance. They were alone in the infirmary and he'd never forget how she reacted, as he had never before seen her do what she did.

She wept. She wept bitterly and had Cyborg not removed the fragile items from the infirmary who knows how many of them would have been destroyed by Raven's out of control emotions.

He comforted her and once she had regained a semblance of self control he led her back to their room, where they rested in the comfort of each other's arms, both unable to sleep that terrible night.

Beast Boy had hoped they would be able to put their terrible loss behind them and move forward in their relationship. He knew that the miscarriage had left a terrible wound in Raven's soul, it was as if part of her soul had been ripped away, leaving a gaping and bleeding wound.

He had been patient with her, knowing that she needed time to heal. All physical intimacy between them stopped and he could tell she did not even wish to be kissed. Raven eventually asked him to temporarily sleep in his old room. While he understood her need to be alone her rejection still had hurt him. Weeks passed by and she made no progress, which began to worry him. He continually asked her how he could help and her standard response was that there was nothing he could do.

He consulted with Starfire and Terra for advice on how to help Raven heal, but they had none, other than to wait and be patient. They did not understand her demonic psyche and were hesitant to offer advice as they feared they would do more harm than good.

After 3 months Raven began to open up to him once again, much to his immense relief, and things slowly began improve for them. She eventually asked him to move back into their room but she still felt distant from him. He knew that pressuring her would accomplish nothing so he backed off. Still he felt that he was walking on eggshells around her. She was as irritable and impatient as in the old days when they were teens.

But an event occurred that removed all doubt that something was very wrong with Raven and the truth came out the next time they encountered Dr. Light, who remembered well how the last time he encountered Raven that he had the upper hand.

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't my former nemesis." Dr. Light laughed at Raven. "I suppose that you're back for more punishment." He said as he attacked Raven with a new and improved photonic whip.

Raven raised her dark shields and with great effort she deflected his attack, which did not relent.

"Leave her alone!" Beast Boy shouted before morphing into a tiger. As he began to jump Dr. Light redirected his attack against the changeling. He struck at Beast Boy and the glowing orange whip wrapped itself around the tiger's midsection, discharging its energy into his body. He morphed back into his human form and let out a blood curdling scream.

"GAR!" Raven screamed in panic, her voice warbling in fear as her husband crumbled onto the floor, quivering from the residual bolts of energy that were still coursing through his body.

Raven then turned to Dr. Light. She had begun to transform and her four blood red eyes were already present.

"You will pay for that!" She growled in a guttural and otherworldly voice as her transformation quickly continued. The other Titans gasped in horror as Raven completed her transformation into a demonic horror none of them could have ever imagined. Her body was slimy and covered in boils, her hands and feet had become scaly claws. She had several rows of razor sharp, serrated teeth in her huge mouth, which dribbled a viscous slime. Her four eyes glowed as if on fire and dozens of strange tendrils emanated from her body.

Dr. Light stood petrified, unable to move.

"Do not worry doctor, I will not kill you. I want you to feel pain, and the dead do not feel pain."

Beast Boy had regained consciousness and saw what was about to happen. He leaped to his feet and ran to Dr. Light, shielding him with his body.

"Raven! Stop!" He shouted at her. "You don't want to do this!"

The otherworldly monster stared at Beast Boy, and it was obvious that she did not recognize him. He felt a lump form in his throat when she addressed him.

"Out of my way, puny human. You will not come between me and my prey!"

"Raven! Please! You don't know what you're doing!" He shouted. "You've let Rage take over! You have to regain control!"

"I see you won't listen." She replied. "Have it your way!"

The monster then attacked Beast Boy, wrapping its strange tendrils, which looked as if they had thorns on them, around his torso. Dark bolts of energy wrapped themselves around him and he began to scream in pain as Raven's demonic alter-ego grinned. The four Titans stared in horror until Robin snapped back to his senses.

"Titans Go!"

They all understood what had to be done. Unless they could stop Raven in her altered state she would eventually kill her own husband.

Starfire attacked first with a volley of star bolts which bounced off the demons thick hide.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Tamaranian!" The demon laughed as it continued to torture the changeling.

"Give us a hand!" Robin barked at Dr. Light. "If we can't stop her she's still coming after you!"

The villain's eyes popped wide open upon realizing that Robin was right and he immediately joined in the fight, hitting the demon with everything he had.

"I didn't know Raven could be so tough!" Cyborg shouted as he shot the demon point blank with his sonic canon, causing it to stumble while it continued to hold on to a screaming Beast Boy.

Robin used his arsenal of Bat Clan weapons against the demon, but they too proved to be ineffective at slowing down the monster.

Terra summoned a boulder out of the ground and it crumbled into thousands of razor sharp shards, which flew at the demon, but merely bounced off its otherworldly hide as the demon laughed.

"Nice try geomancer!" It shouted as several tendrils shot towards the blond who scurried out of harm's away.

"Yo Rob! How do we stop her! She's gonna kill BB by the time she's done!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin was exhausted and out of ideas.

"I don't know." He panted. "I don't know."

At that moment Beast Boy stopped screaming and began to howl instead. As the other four Titans redirected their attention toward him he began to turn into the Beast. Once his transformation was completed he roared and broke free of the tendrils that had imprisoned him.

The demon stared in shock. Robin thought that it even looked repentant.

"Forgive me my beloved. I did not recognize you."

The Beast and the Demon stared at each other while the other Titans took Dr. Light into custody. As the Titans watched Raven and Beast Boy slowly morphed back into their normal selves.

Raven buried her face into her hands.

"I'm so sorry Gar." She wailed as she ran away.

* * *

Beast Boy looked up at the sky, as he heard the sound of a jet engine, but it turned out to be an airliner that was headed to the airport. He looked at his watch. The time was near. He opened the manila folder and somberly examined its contents before replacing them in the folder.

Ever since the Dr. Light incident Raven had become estranged from her husband, who for the first time in his life was truly afraid of her. This time they both agreed it would be best if he moved back into his room.

Raven had requested a leave of absence from the team and she was constantly in and out of the tower, often for more than one week at a time. She never told anyone where she went, not even her husband, who continued to be patient and did not pressure her for progress. He spent a lot of time talking with Starfire and Terra, seeking their advice on how to cope with the uncertainty of the situation.

Months passed and there was still virtually no interaction with Raven, who only once told her husband that she was seeking help from wizards and witches from around the world in dealing with her problem. She would disappear for weeks at a time, and had missed Robin and Starfire's wedding on Tamaran. Robin had also changed his identity to Nightwing during this period.

The feelings of loneliness and despair were beginning to take their toll on Beast Boy and he spent a lot of time with Terra now that Starfire and Nightwing were still going through their newlywed phase. He knew better than to burden them with his problems. He tried talking with Cyborg about his feelings but the tin man would just clam up. Terra had the only pair of ears he could unload his woes on.

Then there was that fateful night. Raven had been gone for six weeks. It was a stormy night as she phased into her dark room, where she dropped her small backpack off. She was tired and weary and to make matters worse she had returned empty handed, still unsuccessful in her quest to find a solution to her control problem. The only advice she ever got was "keep on meditating".

Raven smashed a vase that was full of dead roses that Beast Boy gave her just before she had left six weeks ago.

_I don't want to meditate! It doesn't work! I want to be able to make love with my husband without worrying about turning into a monster! I want to have a baby! I just want to be normal!_

Raven fell to her knees and began to weep. After wiping her tears away she decided she needed to see her husband. She needed a hug, to hear his voice. She knew that he was afraid of her, afraid of what he now knew lurked deep inside her.

But she also knew that he still cared. She stepped into her bathroom to freshen up, washing her face so he wouldn't see that she had been crying. She quickly brushed her hair and walked to his room.

As she arrived she knocked on the door. When he didn't answer she keyed in his pass code. To her immense relief he hadn't changed it and she entered his dark room.

"Gar? Are you awake?"

There was no answer so she flipped the lights on. He wasn't in his bed, which was still made. As she approached she saw that the lower bunk's bedspread had a light layer of dust on it. She levitated to the upper bunk and saw that it had even more dust on it.

_Gar, where are you? Why aren't you sleeping in your bed?_

Then it dawned on her.

"Nooo!" she said out loud in a fearful voice.

* * *

Beast Boy then heard a familiar sound and looked up. It was the Titan's East's version on the T-Ship. Bumblebee had arrived on schedule.

Beast Boy sighed. He felt a sense of dread and sadness in the pit of his stomach. He knew this moment would come, and he couldn't put it off any longer.

He hurried back into the tower.

* * *

Next chapter is the finale.


	8. Closure

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

Chapter 8 – Closure

Beast Boy walked up to the door with unease. As he raised his hand to knock the door was enveloped in dark energy and it slid open, revealing a room that had come full circle in its ambiance and décor. He thought it looked just the way it did when he and Cyborg had sneaked in after the door collapsed. That had been over 8 years ago. When he had briefly lived in the room it had been redecorated and was less lugubrious than before. This was no longer the case.

"Come in Gar." Her gravelly voice called out in its signature monotone.

Beast Boy reluctantly entered the room. Raven was sitting at the foot of her bed wearing her cape and leotard with her hood up.

"They've arrived." He told her somberly as he handed her the folder. "This is your copy." She opened it and examined its contents.

"It is done." She said before looking up at him. "Why don't you sit with me before you leave? I heard the T-Ship East arrive."

Beast Boy sat down next to Raven and nodded. "Bumblebee came herself."

"No doubt as an excuse to see Cyborg." She commented in her deadpan.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "We aren't scheduled to leave for an hour."

"So are you ready?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. I know it's for the right reasons Rae, but I really don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either, but it will be for the best." She said as she picked up the folder and pulled out the official documents it contained.

"It's official now. I'm Raven Roth again."

Beast Boy hung his head. "So much for 'until death do we part'. I feel like such a phony."

"We meant it when we said it Gar. You know that."

"But I failed you Rae. I failed you bad."

"No Gar, you didn't. We made a mistake, we never should have married. I knew deep in my heart that it was doomed Gar, a mistake."

He shook his head violently. "No Rae, you're wrong. Yes, we failed, but I wouldn't trade our first year together for anything. It wasn't a mistake."

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder. "And neither would I. It was the happiest year of my life. I will always treasure it Gar. Always."

Beast Boy removed his wedding band from his finger and handed it to her.

"I don't deserve to keep it Rae. I want you to have it."

Raven removed the ring from her own finger and held the pair in her palm as she gazed at them. Two circles that had once symbolized hope and promise and which now only reminded her of her failure.

"I'll keep it." She replied. "But you're wrong about not deserving to keep it. You did your best to make it work Gar; any other man would have given up long before you did."

"How can you be so forgiving Rae? I cheated on you."

Raven looked him in the eyes. Her amethyst orbs looked so sorrowful and yet full of love.

"We've already been over this Gar. You know that it was as much my fault as it was yours."

"No Raven, I chose to be unfaithful to you."

"After I abandoned you for all practical purposes. You waited for me for six months while I went on a wild goose chase. I should have trusted you and let you help me."

"And now it's too late." He said somberly.

Raven nodded. "But it's for the best Gar. I can't give you the love and affection you need and deserve. You know that."

"What about your needs? You do have needs Raven. You deserve to be loved."

Raven choked back a small sob.

"I am loved Gar."

"I know." He replied. "I'll always love you. But you deserve more. So much more."

"Maybe." She replied. "But I can't be with anyone Gar, it's the way it should be."

He snapped at her. "No Rae. It's unfair. I get to move on, to start over. But you don't get to."

She cupped his face in her hand.

"I got to taste heaven, my love. It's more than most people get to do."

Beast Boy began to cry. Raven hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Rae." He sobbed.

"You did your best and you made me happy. I can't ask you for anything more."

She then kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"You should go now. You'll be fine with Titan's East. And don't worry; we'll see each other again. Many times."

He nodded.

"I love you Rae."

"And I love you, my dear Gar, and I always will. You'll always be mine, even if we aren't together."

He stood up, the tears streaming down his face. He slowly walked to the door and turned around.

"Good bye Raven."

"Farewell my love. Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure." He replied somewhat bewildered. "I'll do anything you want."

"Don't look back." She paused. "And send Terra in here. I want to talk with her."

"You want to see Terra?"

"It's OK; I'm not going to hurt her. I know she's in the hallway, just send her in. And don't wait, I'll send her your way when we're done."

Beast Boy exited the room quietly and Raven heard muffled voices in the hallway that lasted a few minutes. Finally they stopped a, the door slid open and a nervous looking Terra peered inside.

"Come in Terra. I won't bite, I promise."

Terra had never been in Raven's room before and felt a chill run down her spine as she took in the eerie sights and artifacts that it contained. Raven stood up from the bed and pulled a chair in front of it.

"Please, have a seat Terra. There are some things I want to discuss with you before you leave with Gar for Steele City."

Terra quietly took her seat and waited for Raven to begin. Raven sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"We haven't discussed what happened Terra, and I think we should before you leave."

"What do you want to talk about Raven?"

Raven sighed.

"We both love the same man, and he loves both of us."

"I know Raven, and I'm sorry for what I did …"

Raven raised her hand.

"What's done is done Terra. I'll cut to the chase. You didn't steal Gar from me. You couldn't have. He'll never love you the way he loves me. Never. He's only yours because I pushed him away. And I pushed him away because I can't give him what he needs due to my handicap. Lady luck has smiled upon you Terra, so don't blow it. Understand?"

"I guess I do." Terra replied

"Good. And never forget that he's on loan to you Terra. You might marry him and even bear his children but never forget this: he's mine. He'll always be mine. And if I ever find a way to overcome my handicap I will return to claim him. Understand?"

"I do Raven, but I also want to say this: If you do I won't give him up without a fight."

"I would have expected nothing less. Now go Terra, and make him happy, for both of us."

Terra locked her blue eyes with Raven's amethyst orbs.

"You bet I will."

Terra got up to leave and before she punched the door open Raven cleared her throat.

"One last thing Terra, a warning. I will say this only once. If you ever hurt him, cheat on him or break his heart you will wish you had never been born."

Terra stared at the sorceress for a long moment.

"Goodbye Raven. I guess we'll see you at the Christmas party."

Terra punched the button and the door slid open. She exited unceremoniously and the door slid shut behind her.

Raven sat quietly on her bed, motionless, for over an hour until she heard the T-Ship East start its engines and fly away. Raven stood up and walked over to the large chest where she kept her most precious possessions and opened it. It contained mostly rare books, including the magical book where Malchior was imprisoned.

She reached in a removed a small box, a ring box to be precise. She shut the chest and walked back to her bed, sitting this time on its side instead of at its foot. Her nightstand was mostly bare: a small lamp, an alarm clock and a framed portrait of her and Beast Boy on his twenty second birthday were all that rested on it.

She opened the ring box and all it contained was the penny, the "good luck" penny he had given her 8 years ago on her birthday. She had used a great deal of magic to find it after she had lost it when she became the portal on that terrible day.

She slipped the two wedding bands into the free slots that were in the box, and closed it carefully. She clutched it tightly as if her life depended on it and began to weep.

"I'm so sorry Gar, I'm so sorry." She said between sobs.

To be continued ….

OK, you can go ahead and hate me! Terra got to keep the green bean this time.


	9. Solitude

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Author's note: I have been asked to write a follow up to this story. This time it will be told from Raven's perspective.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Solitude

It was raining, a hard cold rain, the kind that was more common in Steele City than in balmy Jump City. The wind howled relentlessly as the temperature steadily dropped and it would soon be freezing cold. Such were winter storms in Steele City, but the elements didn't have any effect on the lone figure who stood on the dock that served as the main berth for sea going vessels stopping at Titans Tower East.

Raven hadn't arrived on any sort of boat, she had materialized in her usual manner. She looked different than on that fateful day when her ex-husband, Garfield Mark Logan, has handed her the divorce papers. She wore a white leotard and cape, as she had when Starfire has visited the future. It was now 15 years since the day she said good bye to the only love of her life. She was no longer a young woman and it was beginning to show on her face and body in general. She wasn't decrepit by any stretch of the imagination, but no one would have confused her for a teenager. She fortified her bird shaped shield which kept the elements off of her body. She clutched a small vial in her hands as she stared at the T shaped building that stood defiantly before her, almost mocking her as if it knew why she had arrived on this stormy evening.

The first year after Garfield had left had been the worst one for her, not that any of the following years could be considered good. Raven had long known that her lot in life was to be alone, but that first year without him was unbearable. Starfire did everything she could to console her dear friend, but it was pointless. Raven had been a virtual recluse that year and had shunned the companionship of her friends. They understood the pain she was going through but could not fathom why she did not accept their consolation. After a few months they gave up and let her be.

Raven had made a point of avoiding Garfield that first year and never asked anyone about him. Of course she had overheard the others gossiping over what was happening in Steele City. Terra of course had wasted no time in claiming her stake on the green changeling. Word was that he wanted to take things slowly with her but the reality was that the two were inseparable from the day they arrive at the eastern tower. After several months the word came that he had moved into her room and after a few more months they announced their engagement.

While Raven knew that this day would come, she was still emotionally unprepared for it. When Bumblebee announced that there would be a party to celebrate the engagement everyone expected that Raven would decline the invitation. To their surprise she did not.

Raven recalled that day as if it had occurred only yesterday.

* * *

The party had been in full swing for some time. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire had travelled to the party in the T-Ship along with their new team member Wonder Girl. Raven had declined to join them in the T-Ship and gave no reason. They suspected that she had changed her mind regarding attending the celebration, which they all later agreed was for the best as they flew over the country.

The party was a large affair. Every single Titan, including the honorary ones, was present. It was also a lively party. Mas y Menos, who were no longer youngsters, flirted pointlessly with Starfire and Wonder Girl. Speedy offered to be the DJ and was doing his best to keep everyone on the dance floor. Cyborg and Bumblebee did a great job of showing everyone how it was done, and soon almost everyone had joined them on the dance floor. The party continued this way for almost two hours and Speedy had decided it was time to switch to the slow dancing music.

Beast Boy and Terra led the way and were the first couple to walk back onto the dance floor. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck and drew him into a deep kiss as the crowd ooh'd and ahh'd.

It was at that moment that the elevator doors in the common room opened, revealing Raven's figure.

She walked out of the elevator and headed straight for Beast Boy and Terra. Speedy killed the music while everyone just watched and stared, as if witnessing a train wreck in slow motion. As the sorceress approached the couple Beast Boy released Terra and turned to face his ex-wife. He walked in her direction, hoping to intercept her before she got too close to Terra.

"Raven, we weren't expecting you." He whispered to her once they were face to face. Terra was unable to conceal the glare that emanated from her face but she said nothing.

Raven did not reply and instead threw her arms around the changeling and buried her face in his chest. By this point Terra was as red as a tomato. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you Rae, I've missed you a lot."

"So have I." She replied. "I suppose that congratulations are in order."

He continued holding her. "Thanks Rae. That means a lot to me."

"Do you love her?" She whispered to him.

"I do." He whispered back. "But she'll never take your place in my heart."

Raven stroked his back as she replied, still whispering.

"Thank you Gar, believe it or not, I came here to congratulate both of you."

He continued to hold her.

"Thanks Rae. I'm sorry that I never called or wrote to you."

"Don't apologize. We agreed on that. I know I shouldn't have come, but I needed to see you one last time before you got married. Please forgive me Gar; I'm afraid I've ruined your party." She released him from her embrace and turned to face Speedy, who was still seated at the DJ station.

"Is this a party or what?" She spoke up in her monotone. "Don't stop the music on my account."

Speedy grinned and switched to a catchy dance song from the 50's. The other's followed his cue and stepped onto the dance floor and the celebration was restarted. Terra's eyes were fixed on Raven like a laser and she tensed up as she saw Raven approach her.

"Congratulations Terra." She deadpanned.

"Thank you Raven." She replied icily. "We weren't expecting you, especially when the T-Ship arrived without you on board."

"I wanted to come, but it would have been … inappropriate … for me to linger here for very long. I just wanted to come and wish both of you the best."

Terra crossed her arms and frowned. "Do you always hug everyone that way to tell them 'congratulations' Raven?"

Raven stared impassively at the geomancer.

"You know I love him Terra, and I will always love him."

Terra began to reply with a snarl, which she suppressed as she didn't want to lose her cool in front of the crowd, which was doing its best while dancing to pretend they were ignoring the two females Titans and the fireworks that were threatening to erupt. She lowered her reply to where it could barely be heard above the music.

"Raven, I don't want you to hug him. I don't want you kissing him. I don't want you to touch him. He's mine now, understand? He's my fiancé and we're getting married in three months. End of story."

The demoness shook her head.

"He's only on loan to you Terra, never forget that. He's mine and he'll always be mine."

"We'll see about that Raven. He's my lover now. And just so you know, I've made love with him 10 times as many times as you ever did, if not more. You're nothing more than a fading memory to him."

Raven said nothing as she turned to the elevator to leave. She stopped and turned back to geomancer.

"Trust me Terra; he would trade every night he's shared with you for just one more night with me."

"Too bad you're a monster Raven." Terra hissed in reply. "He can't be with you and he never will be able to be with you. Only I can give him what he needs and deserves."

Raven turned around and resumed her retreat, but this time she changed her direction towards her ex-husband. She stopped in front of him and with no warning she gave him a passionate kiss. She then phased into the floor and disappeared. Terra was livid o say the least.

"She is so not invited to the wedding!" She snarled.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell her." He remarked.

Terra grinned. "She'll know soon enough."

"You know I love you Terra, right?" He asked as he unconsciously caressed her stomach.

"I know BB, I'm just afraid of her. She keeps threatening to take you back."

"Don't worry Terra. Raven and I can't be together. It's true, I loved her and I still do, but only as a dear friend."

"Are you sure BB?" She asked in a worried tone.

Beast Boy pulled her into a deep hug.

"Terra, I'm 100% sure. Anyway, once the baby is born she'll learn to accept things the way they are. And that includes you being my wife and the mother of our child."

Terra squeezed her fiancé back.

"BB, thanks for giving me a second chance. I promise I'll be the best wife and mom in the whole world."

"I know you will Terra, I know."

* * *

OK, this story is back for an encore.


	10. Two Rings

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Two Rings

It continued to rain, and Raven remained at her post standing like a sentinel. Even though she had changed a great deal she hadn't added a single inch to her stature since the divorce. She wore her hair long now, having abandoned her signature A-line many years before. Her locks danced around her head, buffeted by the storm's wind. Her figure was more muscular than when she was younger. Robin, now Nightwing, had introduced her to the art of using workouts as mental therapy. She chose to follow his advice and spent the first few years hitting the gym, often for hours at a time. Her physique became quite impressive, without reaching the levels of grotesqueness often found on female body builders. At her peak she was able to bench press over 400 pounds. Eventually she realized that salvation was not to be found in the gym and scaled back her hours. Nevertheless she had a figure that was the envy of most women, even those in their prime.

She stared at the familiar T shaped tower. She had never liked this place, even before Beast Boy and Terra set up shop there. There weren't any good memories she could associate with the Eastern Tower. Cyborg almost ditched the team to move here. And there was that harrowing experience with Brother Blood.

She just didn't like the place. She felt that from its inception it was trying to be something it wasn't. To this day, when the Titans were mentioned people thought of the landmark in Jump City. It didn't matter that there were now seven T shaped Towers spread around the world. They were replicas, facsimiles, reproductions and not the real thing. The only quality that gave this Tower any credibility in her mind was that he lived here.

Raven still had the vial in her hand. It contained a thick greenish liquid inside. The sun was beginning to peek between a few clouds and she raised the vial so that it was between her eyes and the stray sunbeams. The fluid sparkled with a supernatural quality and she gazed in to it depths. Her eyes betrayed an expression of awe and even a little fear. The vial contained a mysterious power and it had taken her years to track it down. Its visual effect was mesmerizing and Raven felt as she had fallen into a trance, captured by the power magic that tried to escape from the vial. Within a few seconds the sun was once again concealed behind the stormy clouds and the moment was over.

Raven lowered her hand and reached for a pouch that hung from her belt. Her costume still lacked pockets and she had started using a small leather pouch that she dangled from her belt as a place to carry small items with her. After she released the vial inside the pouch she felt around and found the other object that was in there. She grasped the small felt covered box and pulled it out.

She held it carefully and slowly opened it. It was a ring box and it contained two nondescript bands made of platinum. As she stared at the two glimmering circles memories came back, flooding her mind like a river that was over flowing its banks. Suddenly she could see that day as if it had been yesterday.

* * *

The T-Ship was making its final approach into Steele City's controlled airspace. Cyborg was at the controls and he had been cleared by air traffic to approach the Tower and land. It had been a long flight and Raven had fallen asleep during the journey, awakening as the Tower was within sight.

The Steele City Tower was lit up like a Christmas tree and there were floodlights around the Tower, which were proudly announcing the day's special event. As they got closer to the Tower they were able to discern other aircraft that had arrived before they did. The Batwing stood out with its unique design but it was not alone in the superhero department, as other strange craft, some of which were not recognizable to the Titans were parked there as well. Cyborg landed the T-Ship next to the Doom Patrol's ship, which did not go unnoticed by Raven. It still hurt her that Steve and Rita had snubbed them during their brief marriage, but seeing their jet parked there merely served to rub salt into the wound.

_Terra is acceptable, but I never was._

After Cyborg completed the post flight check they disembarked and made their way to the Tower's main entrance. Much to their surprise there were three burly men guarding the entrance. They wore T-shirts that highlighted their steroid induced musculature, and the shirts had the words "Event Security" stenciled on them. One of them had a clipboard and he stepped forward, intercepting the 5 heroes before they reached the entrance.

"Your names please." He asked them.

"Our names? Who the hell do you thing we are, trick or treaters?" Cyborg growled at him.

"Listen pal, if you're not on the list, you're not going in, understood?"

Cyborg threw his head back and laughed before replying.

"That's rich, and who's gonna stop us? You and what army punk?"

The three bouncers quickly produced advanced plasma rifles and aimed them at the Titans. Before they could fire them the 3 rifles were encased in obsidian light and were crushed in oblivion.

"Now are we done being stupid?" Raven droned in her monotone.

The clipboard guard frowned.

"Those rifles are expensive."

"Then you shouldn't have pointed them at us." Robin growled as he put his bird-a-rangs away. "And since when do the Titans East hire bouncers?"

"Miss Terra's orders. You must be Robin." The bouncer replied as he glanced back and forth between the clipboard and the superheroes. "And you're Cyborg, Starfire, Wonder Girl and …"

He turned to face Raven.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you're not on the list."

"Are you stupid or are you just brainless? Don't you know who I am?"

The bouncer gulped nervously as he saw the demoness's eyes glow red.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but Miss Terra gave explicit instructions to not admit you."

Robin stepped forward and grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Raven is coming with us. We can do this the easy way or the painful way. The choice is yours."

"Sir, you have to understand the position you're putting us in. Miss Terra said …"

"I don't care what she said. I'm the leader of the Titans, and that includes Titans East. I never authorized this and I don't give a damn what Terra said. So if you know what's good for you, you'll step aside."

The three bouncers knew they were beat and yielded to the superheroes, who made their way into the entrance hall. As they walked to the elevator they were greeted by none other than Alfred Pennyworth.

"Master Richard, it is good to see you. And your highness, welcome. Miss Raven, Master Victor and Miss Troy, it is gratifying to see you again. Please, follow me."

Alfred led the 5 Titans to the elevator and entered after that had all boarded the lift."

"I was beginning to worry that you would be late. The ceremony will begin in just a few minutes."

The elevator's doors opened and Alfred led them towards the entrance of the Common Room. Standing next to the door was Beast Boy, dressed in an elegant tuxedo.

"Dudes! Where were you? We can't start with my best man."

"Sorry green bean, I had to make some last minute repairs to the T-Ship. One of the onboard computer's multiplexors went down just as we were leaving …" Cyborg apologized.

"Forget it dude, no harm done." He grinned. Cyborg nodded in reply and stepped aside, revealing Raven's previously hidden figure.

"Rae! You did come!" He beamed as he ran up to her. The former spouses greeted each other with a chaste kiss and long hug.

"Come on Beast Boy, you're holding things up!" Bumble chided him after seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "I've got an anxious bride holed up in a conference room and she can't come out until you and Sparky get in there. So get moving green bean!"

The changeling rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure thing Bumblebee, I was just wait for Cyborg, so I'm ready."

"It's about time." She replied as she ran off to retrieve the geomancer. Alfred cleared his throat.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your seats. And do not worry; I reserved a seat for Miss Raven, in spite of Miss Markov's orders."

Alfred quickly led the Titans to 5 empty seats in the front row. The common room had been transformed into an impromptu chapel, including a simple nondenominational altar where a generic Protestant minister awaited. As they were seated the minister looked uncomfortably in Raven's direction. She frowned at him in return. After hesitating for a moment he stepped down from the altar and approached Raven.

"Excuse me ma'am, am I correct that you are the groom's ex-wife."

"I am." She replied in her signature monotone.

The preacher then began to shuffle his feet before continuing.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, demoness."


	11. Growing pains

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Growing Pains

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, demoness."

"What did you call me?"" Raven snarled at the preacher. Before she could do anything else Robin had already leaped to his feet and had grabbed the rude minister by the lapels on his suit.

"You will apologize to Raven, immediately!" The Boy Wonder barked at the clergyman.

"Why should I? Am I wrong? Is she not a demon?"

Beast Boy had been standing by the entrance to the common room, waiting for the preacher to signal him to come. Upon seeing the ruckus unfolding at the other end of the room he took it upon himself to wait no longer and he quickly made his way to the altar. By the time he got there all 5 Titans were surrounding the minister and harsh words were being exchanged.

"I will not perform a wedding while that … thing … is present." The preacher shouted. "She is an abomination."

Beast Boy grabbed the preacher by the shoulder and spun him around. Glaring at him he grilled the minister.

"Is there a problem Reverend?"

The minister was taken aback by Beast Boy's aggressive gesture but quickly regained his composure.

"There most certainly is Mr. Logan. I cannot preside over the holy ceremony of matrimony while a demon is present."

The preacher then swallowed hard as Beast Boy's eyes took an unnatural look. It was obvious to all that the changeling was summoning every ounce of willpower to not rip the man to shreds where he stood.

"Raven. Is. Not. A. Demon. UNDERSTOOD?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan, but you are wrong. It is my understanding that her father is a demon."

Beast Boy growled before replying.

"You idiot! Trigon isn't a demon like Satan."

"Beast Boy's right." Robin interjected. "He's a corporeal being, not a spirit being like the devil."

"He is still evil." The minister retorted, standing his ground.

"So what if he is?" Beast Boy replied. "Raven has chosen to serve good and not evil. She is not her father."

The preacher was able to see the logic in the Titan's argument. Still, he was unwilling to compromise.

"I'm sorry, but I will not perform the ceremony if she is present."

Raven turned to Beast Boy.

"I'll leave Gar. I don't want your day to be spoiled because of …"

"Sit down Raven!" The changeling barked at her. "You aren't going anywhere!"

Raven initially frowned at Beast Boy, as she was unaccustomed to being shouted at, even by him. Her frown quickly faded and without saying a word she sat down.

"I see then." The preacher replied curtly as he collected his possessions. "I will take my leave."

As the preacher made his way to the door he stopped and turned around.

"I won't be refunding you my fee!" He said in a huff before completing his departure.

Raven stood up and placed a hand on Beasty Boy's shoulder.

"Thanks Gar, that meant a lot to me. But what are you going to do now?"

"Oh crud." He muttered under his breath. He then turned to face the gathered assembly.

"Is there in a Judge in the house?" He asked the crowd.

* * *

The rain intensified while the sorceress continued to stand in the rain. Her raven shaped shield continued to protect her from the elements as she gazed at tower. She could see him in his apartment as he was speaking with first born. Melissa Logan was the splitting image of her mother, the only feature she inherited from her father was his deep emerald eyes.

Raven recalled the first time she "saw" Melissa. It was at the wedding. Fortunately for Beast Boy there was a Justice of the Peace in the crowd and he was more than happy to preside over the wedding ceremony. After making sure that he had all the required paperwork in order the judge informed Beast Boy that the wedding could begin.

Beast Boy and Cyborg took their places by the altar as did Terra's two bridesmaids: Bumblebee and Kole. The organist began to play the wedding processional and Terra entered the common room. She had chosen Aqualad to give her away and the two made their way down the aisle.

It was evident to all present that Terra was at least 5 months pregnant, something that her immaculate white wedding gown could not hide.

"Oh, so that's OK." Robin mumbled under his breath. "Raven's impure, but it's OK for her to walk down the aisle dressed in white."

Raven took Robin's hand and squeezed it.

"Let it go Robin. I wasn't a virgin when I married Gar."

The Boy Wonder crossed his arms. "That's different Raven, you guys were already engaged."

Raven recalled Robin's kind words of solidarity. More often than not he was an anal retentive asshole, but he was true and loyal to his friends. He was no different 14 years later. He might call himself Nightwing and had somehow managed to remain married to Starfire all these years, but he was still the compulsive-obsessive jerk they had all grown to know and love.

Melissa had been born 4 months later. Terra gave birth to three more daughters in the next four years. While Melissa was a "normie" without powers her three younger sisters were as green as their father and had inherited his shape shifting abilities.

Over the years Raven had visited the Tower East whenever the opportunity arose. She always brought gifts for the 4 Logan girls, usually books or something else of intellectual nature. She figured that Starfire would be able to take care of the more frivolous gifts, which she did. The 4 girls and enough Barbie dolls and accessories, courtesy of the princess, to stock a small toy store. Even Raven had to smile the one Christmas when Starfire gave Melissa "Barbie's T-Car". She laughed as she recalled Cyborg grimacing at the pink replica of his "baby".

It had been that very same Christmas when after they had partaken of their Christmas feast that Terra had approached her uneasily.

"Raven, do you mind if I ask you a question, and by that I mean a personal question?"

Raven and Terra had an unspoken truce that they had followed since the wedding. Raven never mentioned to her about her unbroken claim on Beast Boy and Terra would be civil to her. She had been able to sense that Terra was feeling uneasy regarding the question she was about to ask.

"By all means Terra, go ahead and ask."

"OK, now I don't want you to take this the wrong way, understand?"

"Just ask the question the question Terra."

"Ok then, here goes: Why are you so nice to my kids Raven? I mean, I figured you'd hate them."

Raven was sipping a cup of tea, which she finished before replying.

"First of all Terra why should I hate them? It's not their fault that you're their mother."

Terra stiffened at her reply, but Raven was not done.

"But the truth Terra is that I love your daughters."

"Really? Why?" She asked incredulously.

"It's very simple Terra. I love them because they are Gar's daughters."

"I see." Terra deadpanned. "Well, I guess I should thank you Raven."

"You're welcome."

Terra rubbed the back of her neck, a gesture she had no doubt picked up from her husband.

"Listen Raven, I've been thinking."

Raven looked up at her. "Yes?"

"I guess you and I, our lives are more intertwined than I've was willing to accept. I know I haven't really welcomed you into my home, but, I guess I want to change that."

"You're certain?"

"Yes Raven, I am. You can hug and kiss BB if you want, just don't get carried away. And don't think of sleeping with him. I'm not talking about a plural marriage here."

"We both know that Gar and I can't be intimate Terra. You have nothing to worry about. I am more than content to be Gar's special friend and nothing more."

"Yeah, OK I trust you Raven. So does this mean we're friends?"

Raven paused before replying.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah, I do. Being your rival gets old after ten years."

It had been just 5 years ago when Terra and Raven buried the hatchet. The girls had called her "Aunt Raven" for some time and it was just after that Christmas that Terra and Raven explained to Melissa that "Aunt Raven" was father's fist wife. Melissa was mature beyond her nine years of age at the time, but she still struggled with the revelation. She had plenty of classmates whose parents were divorced and remarried and she now realized that she was one of "them". This did not affect her relationship with her "Aunt Raven" and the two remained close. Raven's visits continued to be regular over the next few years and she could see who they made happiest of all.

Beast Boy had been ecstatic when the two loves of his life reconciled with each other. Those had been the best years of his life, the best that is until the dark days arrived, just over a year ago.

It had happened with no warning. Darkseid, the evil master of the world Apokolip, had attacked Earth, catching everyone by surprise. He attacked Earth with a formidable army, far mightier than anything he had ever summoned before. The battles had been numerous and it took almost 4 months to repel the invaders. The Tamaranians were the first to send reinforcements and soon other worlds joined in the struggle to defeat Darkseid and repel him from the universe. Global casualties were horrific, as over 1 billion people had been killed and many superheroes had perished defending Earth from its invaders.

After Darkseid was defeated there was little to celebrate in the Logan household, for Terra Logan, member of Titans East, wife of Garfield Logan and mother of Melissa, Marie, Angela and Samantha Logan had lost her life while fighting the invaders.


	12. The Potion

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Teen Titans or any characters in the DC Universe.

* * *

The funeral had been a somber affair, as funerals tended to be. It hadn't helped that the day was a sunny one. Terra's loss was a first for the Titans. Never before had one of their own perished in the line of duty. The closest they had come before was when Terra had been turned into stone. There had been hope back then that the geomancer could be revived, a hope that was proven to not be in vain.

This time however it was different. Terra had perished in a blast of pure energy and her remains were so damaged that the Titans had chosen a closed casket funeral for her.

Raven of course had been present. The anguish and grief that she felt flowing from the five surviving Logans was overwhelming. Garfield was overcome with guilt as he and Terra had been fighting side by side on that fateful day and he had the misfortune of watching his wife's death, which mercifully had been a quick one. He had not been able to rush to her side, to comfort her as life left her. There we no goodbyes for them. With no warning, in a flash, she was gone. While it was true that there was nothing he could have done to prevent the tragic act he felt like a failure.

The girls were equally devastated. The younger three wept openly at the funeral. Melissa put on a brave face. She was 13 at the time and was now looking like her mother's twin sister. Raven couldn't get over how much she looked like Terra when they first met her. She had her mother's thin preteen figure and wore her blond hair in much the same way as Terra did. She was now only 2 or 3 inches shorter than Raven and would no doubt catch up to her as she reached full maturity.

While Melissa had put on a brave face Raven could feel her emotions. The sorceress, who was standing next to Garfield's firstborn, wrapped her arms around the girl and drew her into a hug. Dropping all pretenses Melissa wrapped her arms around Raven and began to weep. Raven kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through the blond girl's hair as she too silently wept.

* * *

After the funeral Raven transferred to Titan's East, to help Garfield and his family transition into their new life. He had been extremely grateful to Raven, not only for the offer to help but for the love and compassion she had shown his daughters at the time. The four girls became even closer to their Aunt. Raven had kept a respectful distance from Garfield. She didn't want anyone to think that she was an opportunist coming in to sweep up a still disconsolate changeling, which she could not as she still was burdened with her curse. The most intimate thing they ever did was watch TV together or wish each other goodnight with a chaste kiss before departing for their separate rooms. The other Titans understood their arrangement and after a few months they wished that their friends could find a solution to their 'problem.'

Raven had contented herself with the restricted relationship she now shared with her ex-husband. While he had said nothing about his romantic life after Terra, it was clear that he had no intention of dating again. If he went out anywhere, whether it be a movie or dinner at a restaurant, it was Raven who accompanied him.

After several months had passed Raven received a strange and cryptic letter from a witch in Japan. She had been home alone at the time as the girls were at school and Garfield, who now went by the hero name of Changeling, was visiting a school with Speedy, no doubt delivering a spiel to the kids about avoiding drugs and finishing school.

The letter looked ordinary on the outside except for the Japanese postage on it. It contained a single sheet of rice paper, which contained what appeared to be just a few sentences written in Sanskrit. Raven's eyes grew wide as she read the letter and she read it again more than once, just to be sure she had not misunderstood its message.

She put the letter back into the envelope and stuffed it into the pouch that she now wore dangling from her belt. She walked out of her room and made her way to the commons, where she found Bumblebee making some lunch.

"Hi Raven, would you like a turkey sandwich?" The leader of Titans East queried her.

The sorceress did not appear to notice Bumblebee's presence as she walked to the large windows and stared blankly at Steele City's skyline.

"Raven? Are you OK?"

The gray skinned girl snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry. Yes, I would like a sandwich please."

Bumblebee retrieved a second plate from the cupboard and quickly assembled a sandwich for her friend. Once she was done she took the two plates to the table while Raven fetched a pitcher of lemonade from fridge. The two Titans sat down together and shared their simple meal.

"Is everything OK Raven?" Bumblebee asked her again. "You seem out of sorts."

Raven put her sandwich down.

"I need to take a leave of absence." She answered in her monotone.

"Sure Raven, no problem. How long will you be gone?"

"No more than a month. I'm going to Japan."

"Japan? Is there anything I should know about this trip?"

Raven shook her head. "No, it's a … personal matter. I'll leave after Gar and the girls get home…"

* * *

Raven recalled that day, which was a month ago. As she predicted she had returned right on schedule.

Once again she looked up at the Tower, this time at the common room, which was lit up and occupied. She saw that Gar and family were there and Melissa was standing at the window and had seen her.

Raven knew that there was no point in further procrastination and made her way to the Tower. She became airborne and flew straight for the common room, phasing through the windows as she entered the room.

She was greeted enthusiastically by the four Logan girls. Samantha leaped into the air and wrapped her arms around Raven's neck, kissing her repeatedly. The sorceress then greeted each girl with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. After she was done she walked up to Garfield and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"We missed you Rae, we really did." He whispered in her ear. "Please don't leave us again, not even for a day."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I won't, I promise." She then released him.

"Gar, I would like to speak with the girls, alone."

"This sounds serious. This isn't bad news?"

She shook her head. "No, well at least I don't think so."

He smiled his goofy grin. Even though he was already balding she thought his grin made him look young again. Of course he had changed over the years, much like her. He too had hit the gym over the years and had developed a lean yet muscular physique which she found incredibly masculine and attractive and on more than one occasion she had to meditate to keep her carnal desire for him in check.

"OK, I'll just head back to the apartment. You know where to find me."

Once he was gone Raven gathered the girls around her.

"I have something important to share with you. I wanted to tell the four of you first before I speak with your father."

"What is it Aunt Raven?" Melissa asked.

Raven took a deep breath before continuing.

"You know that I was your father's first wife."

"Yes, we know." Angela replied.

"And you know why we divorced, right?"

"Your powers, they hurt father." Marie replied.

"That's right." Raven replied. "Well, I have some good news. A witch in Japan found a way so that I can be with your father without hurting him."

"Aunt Raven, are you going to take father away from us?" Samantha asked nervously.

Raven jolted with shock from the question.

"Oh no! I would never do that. But I do have a question for you."

The 4 girls stared at Raven, holding their collective breathes.

"You know that I love the 4 of you very much, right?"

The girls nodded in reply.

"I know that I can't take your mother's place, no one can…"

Raven paused.

"My question has two parts actually. First of all, may I marry your father? And two, if I do have your permission to marry him, may I call you my daughters?"

The four girls leaped on Raven, hugging her and burying her in kisses. Raven was overjoyed and tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you, now let's go see your father."

The five females made their way to the Logans' apartment, which occupied most of the top floor of the Tower. As they entered the dwelling Garfield saw the looks of glee and delight on his daughter's faces.

"So why are you so happy? Is Aunt Raven taking you to Disneyworld?" He joked.

Melissa replied. "It's much better than that dad!"

Garfield looked puzzled.

"OK, what's going on?"

Raven walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Someone found a solution to our problem Gar."

His eyes popped open wide.

"Really, you aren't yanking my chain Raven?"

Raven stepped back and gave him the 'look.'

"Oh, that's right, you don't do that." He grinned. "So what's the solution?"

Raven pulled the vial with the green potion out of her pouch and showed it to him.

"A potion? So this is why you went to Japan. What does it do?"

Raven stared at the vial before continuing.

"If I drink it I'll lose my powers, forever."

Garfield and the four girls were speechless.

"Rae, you can't do that. You can't give up your powers." He replied in a trembling voice.

Raven opened the vial and sniffed its contents.

"Gar, I've been searching for a solution to our problem for 15 years. At first I was eager to find it, but once your family grew I put the search on the back burner. But now … I'm ready to do it."

Garfield shook his head.

"I can't let you throw you powers away, there has to be another way."

"There is no other way Gar, but I won't do it without your agreement."

He pulled her back into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Rae, I want you so bad that it hurts, but how can I ask you to give up your powers?"

"I don't care about my powers. I want to be with you, I want us to have a baby and I want to be the girls' mother."

He nodded as he clutched her hand, wrapping his hand around the vial. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Melissa.

"Dad, you and Aunt Raven belong together. You both deserve to be happy."

Garfield nodded.

"OK then Raven, you have my permission."

She kissed him on the lips and stepped back. She raised the vial to her lips and consumed its contents in a single gulp. She then paused as if waiting for something to happen. And then it did. She dropped the now empty vial on the floor and fell to her knees, clutching her temples with her hands.

"Aunt Raven!" The four girls cried out together as they rushed to her side.

Raven gestured to the girls to stay away, as her face contorted in excruciating agony. Garfield bit his lip, know that there was nothing he could do but wait for the potion to complete its task. Raven then dropped her hands and raising her face to the ceiling she howled in pain for almost a minute. Suddenly she stopped and fell forward, landing on all fours. Garfield rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's OK." She croaked. "It's over."

"How do you feel?" He asked.

She hesitated, as if searching for the right words.

"As if I were naked."

"So they're gone?"

Raven's only response was to give him a passionate kiss, which he returned.

After exchanging kisses for several minutes they stood up. Raven reached into her pouch and retrieved the felt covered box and opened it, revealing the two platinum wedding bands that had been in exile for 15 years. She removed his ring from the box and slipped it back onto his finger. As soon as she was done he did the same for her.

* * *

"Mom! Mark's being a pest!" Melissa shouted as she was packing her bags.

Raven marched into her oldest daughter's room and picked up the green toddler. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt with the Titans logo on it.

"He knows you're going off to college Melissa, he's just upset that you're leaving."

The blond girl walked up to her stepmother and took the toddler from her.

"Don't worry Marky; I'll be coming home to visit." The youngster started squirming and she put him down. He ran out of her room, onto whatever his next task was.

"See, all you had to do was pay attention to him." Raven chided her.

Melissa wrapped her arms around Raven.

"I'm gonna miss you mom."

Raven hugged her back and kissed her.

"Your father and I will miss you too."

"Where is dad?"

"He went off on a mission. He should be back soon."

Melissa frowned at her mother.

"Mom, you gotta make him stop. He's too old to be playing super hero."

"I know. If there's a power I miss having, it's my old healing power. It seems like he's gets hurt worse every time."

Melissa crossed her arms in what Raven recognized as a very Terra like gesture.

"It's a stupid pissing contest between him and Nightwing. Doesn't dad know that he has nothing to prove?"

Raven ran her fingers through Melissa's blond hair. The girl had caught up and passed Raven in stature.

"Maybe you should tell him."

"Tell me what?" The changeling asked as he entered the room, trying to hide a limp and failing miserably. Melissa gave him an angry look.

"You're hurt dad, again."

He gently eased himself down onto the edge of her bed.

"I know, I know."

Raven and Melissa glared at him. Raven had taught her the "Roth glare" and the blond wielded it like a pro.

"Alright, if it makes you happy, I'm going to announce my retirement."

"When?" Raven grilled him.

"Today."

"Cross your heart dad?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Yes, cross my heart. This time it's for real. I'm going to be a full time dad."

Raven sat down next to him and gave him a steamy kiss as she ran her hands over his chest. The changeling moaned and returned the favor.

"Mom! Dad! This is still my room you know."

After an eternity the two separated.

"How about you and I go make a baby Rae?" He asked her in a seductive voice.

"Mom! Dad! I'm still heeeere!"

Raven chuckled.

"It's too late Gar."

"Huh?"

She smiled before continuing.

"I'm pregnant."

THE END


	13. Shameless Plug For New Story

Dear readers!

I'm adding this short note to let you know that the most awe inspiring new fanfic has been published on this website: Ganguro!

This thrilling story is a joint collaboration between 5 talented and I might add popular authors:

Novus Ordo Seclorum

Sir Alwick

Still Too Old For This

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne (yours truly)

Titanfan45

So don't delay! Go read Ganguro and leave flattering reviews!

BTW, Ganguro is being publish under the author name Zorkaberry Pie.


End file.
